The Secret Trio Revealed
by Sonic Squid
Summary: Jake Long and Randy Cunnginham get more than what is expected from Danny Fenton when they first meet him. Secrets are revealed and things happen. Both good and bad.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: New story, yay (Lights confetti cannon) I decided to crawl on a limb here and do a secret trio fanfic since I absolutely LOVE these! I had some ideas but I'm mostly gonna just make it up as I go hoping it's good. This might become a multi-chapter thing if enough people ask me for more. I might even bring back the author's game!**

 **The timeline is the last episode of ADJL and DP but nobody found out Danny's secret who didn't already know before and for RC9GN it takes place right after the events of Ball's Well That Friend's Well. Theyre all in high school.**

 **! I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM, BUTCH HARTMAN DOES! I ALSO DO NOT OWN ANY OF MR. LANCER'S BOOK EXCLIMATIONS! THIS IS THE ONLY TIME I'M GOING TO HAVE A DISCLAIMER BECAUSE I HAVE A DISCLAIMER IN MY BIO FOR ALL OF MY FANFICS !**

 **R &R is greatly appreciated!**

 **Now, without further-a-do, let's get started!**

* * *

"Jake Long to the principal's office, Jake Long to the principal's office," A voice called through the loudspeaker.

School had just started up again about a week ago and Jake was already dreading it. He found it crazy that he actually _missed_ Rotwood and his crazy mind set on magic. Without him as a teacher the school day was a little boring.

His new mythology teacher was boring and every word that came out of his mouth was monotoned and easy to drone out.

Once the boy reached the principal's office he had a few thoughts going through his mind.

" _Man, I'm usually not sent to the principal's office until a couple months into the year..._ " The boy thought.

"Hello, Mr. Long," The principal said as Jake walked into the door.

"Hey," Jake looked down at the ground hoping he wasn't in trouble.

"Take a seat, Jake. I have some important news to inform you," Jake sat down in the seat across from the desk the principal was sitting at, "Your grandpa, Lao Shi, informed me that your parents were going to transfer you to Casper High. A nice fellow, he is. He said something about the strange ghost mysteries int hay town and how he though it would be cool to check them out. It's not forever but just a couple months."

Jake looked a bit sad that he wasn't gonna see Trixie or Spud for a while but tried not to show it. He was still excited to go. The young teen had heard so much about the ghost boy and how cool he is in the news. He could have sworn he saw a picture of his statue around the Internet.

He was told he could go home early to pack and the boy didn't hesitate to do so. He flew put of the door and though the halls (hypothetically speaking, of corse).

* * *

Randy was in his science class when he got a call over the loudspeaker to the principal's office. He soon found out that there was a program going on at Casper High that his parents thought it would be fun for him to join. It was called the Ghost-Kateers.

Randy looked puzzled when he heard the word ghost. Sure he heard myths about them and overheard his parents watching some News report on a bunch of ghost saving the world and one of them got a statue but Randy tuned the rest out mumbling to himself why the Ninja didn't have a statue.

Once he was dismissed he was told he could go home and pack. He thought this made sense considering they were leaving tomorrow.

The boy ran home full of adrenaline, he wanted to see a ghost...if that was even possible. He wasn't sure.

From what Randy had heard they were always invisible and you couldn't touch them but apparently if someone's able to make a statue after a ghost then they're obviously able to see it. He had heard rumors of some sort of ghost boy travel throughout the halls of NHS but never really got into the rumors. He was, indeed, more of a ninja fan after all.

By the time school was over Howard had called Randy asking why he wasn't there for their last two classes.

"WHAT!?" Howard's voice exclaimed through Randy's phone.

"I'm sorry Howard but I won't be back for another month or so," Randy said and Howard let out a wine.

"But Cunnignham, what am I gonna do while you're gone?"

"Maybe you can come with," Randy suggested and could tell that Howard just lit up like a light,

"I'll ask Mort!" The red-head said excitably and a couple steps and a door open later Howard replied with a, "Yes! Cunnignham, I'm coming with!" Howard did a quick happy dance.

"Great! I'll tell my mom," Randy said and hung up. He smiled to himself for a sec.

 _This is gonna be so honking bruce!_ He thought.

* * *

"Fear me!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," A boy said while floating in mid-air. The Casper High students watched in fear as a ghost attack happened before their eyes.

"Go Danny Phantom!" Paulina called from the crowd.

Danny smiled and looked back at Paulina before uncapping the thermos and sucking the Box Ghost in.

"Another day, another ghost," Danny sighed as the teachers starting bringing their students back into their classrooms. The school had stayed in, surprisingly, good tact. The Box Ghsot doesn't cause much damage. Just some cardboard scattered here and there.

Danny changed back into his human form behind a bush and followed Mr. Lancer and his classmates back into the classroom. The class went on as if nothing had happened. Then Mr. Lancer went to pick up the phone connected to the wall in the corner of the classroom.

Students turned around in their chairs to talk to their friends but the chit chat dialed down once Me. Lancer got off the phone.

"Good news, class. We have three new students arriving at this school in a couple days. They will both be in this class. Your principal has, for some reason, chosen Mr. Fenton to show the two new students around the school," The teacher spoke and some of the class seemed a bit excited.

Paulina was hoping that at least one of them were cute while Mikey and Lester were hoping that they were smart and nerdy.

As for Danny, he was hoping to get out of the situation as soon as possible. He didn't want to have to 'go ghost' while he was supposed to show them around. Tucker and Sam were just as surprised that Danny was chosen to show the students around as Lancer seemed to be.

Then the middle-aged teacher spoke up once more, "Their names are Randy Cunnignham, Howard Weinerman, and Jake Long. Randy and Howard are from Norrisville and Jake is from New York."

Some students began whispering to each other about how Norrisville is rumored to have a ninja. Now they were getting really excited.

"I bet Danny Phantom could beat the Ninja in a fight," Dash said excitably.

"No way! The Ninja has a bigger advantage on Danny Phantom!" Mikey spoke up.

"Oh yeah? And what's that?" Dash asked defensivly and Mickey seemed to shrink in his seat.

"He's lived for 800 years, he has more experience and wisdom," Mikey said his voice a bit shaken.

"Well has he saved the entire world from an asteroid?" Dash countered.

"Well no, but—" Mikey was cut off.

" _Lord of the Rings_ , people, calm yourselves!" Mr. Lancer said as Valerie was about to stand behind Mikey in his argument. Danny Phantom may have saved the world but she still believed he had only done it to save his world like the other ghosts.

The students did as they were told but the argument lingered in their minds. Most of the class believed Dash's argument while a small percentage believed Mickey's.

Mr. Lancer sighed. This was going to be a long day...

* * *

Randy, Howard, and their parents pulled up to a hotel and got their bags out of the car. The two boys were taking in the sights of the city.

Before they had left they both did a ton of research on the town. It didn't look like a haunted town. It actually looked pretty normal. The main thing the boys were hoping to see was Danny Phantom.

Howard asked his dad if they could go to the park and look at the statue and Mort said yes. The boys walked to the park—which was across the street—and looked up at the statue.

"How did I not come across this in Googke search?" Howard said looking up at the statue, eyes wide.

"Usually I'd say something about how the ninja is better...but this is the cheese!" Randy exclaimed jumping up and down a couple times.

"I heard that ghosts attack Casper High a lot so we have a good chance at seeing Phantom!" Howard told his friend who shared an excited glance with him.

"Too bad I'm supposed to be learning how to stop ghosts..." Randy trailed off.

"Yeah but apparently the Ghost-Kateers get to go into the ghost zone! How cool is that!?" Howard exclaimed.

"Ghost Zone?" Randy questioned.

"That's where Phantom lives!" Howard answered basing his facts off of the Internet.

"This is gonna be so Bruce!" Randy and Howard did their handshake and ended winded. A trio of high school kids looked at the two confused. One was an African American boy, one was a goth girl, and the one in the middle looked totally normal. The African American boy seemed to have his nose in some weird phone-thingy.

The boy in the middle, though, seemed to give Randy a small lump in his throat. Nomicon scribbles appeared around the trio but there weren't any words.

"Stop stairing!" Howard yelled and the trio kept walking. The Nomicon scribbles followed them for a while but the boy in the middle turned around and looking at the scribbles as if he could see them there. They came over to Randy who swatted the air around him trying to get the scribbles to go away.

The boy fell behind his group and gave Randy a confused look before catching back up.

* * *

Jake looked out his window sadly missing Trixie and Spud. Fu gave them dream charms so they could visit each other's dreams. The car drove by the park where he saw some bright scribbles floating around a teenage boy and changing direction to another boy around the same age who swatted them off.

"Did you see that?" Jake asked his dad who was looking out the passenger seat window.

"Sorry, Jakers, I didn't," He said.

"But there were...and then the..." Jake sighed assuming it was just his imagination trying to make the car ride more interesting.

He took out a sketchpad and started doodling pictures of magical creatures. He was surprisingly good at it.

Drawing was a talent Jake tended to keep hidden. The pages of the sketchbook were filled with mostly drawings of dragons. He had always been interested in them even before he found out he was part-dragon. He always assumed that he had some strong connection to dragons he was never able to explain.

They reached the apartment. It was across the street from a house that had a neon sign that read 'Fenton Works'. Jake thought it was ridiculous. He looked at the building and held back laughter feeling bad for the trio who had just walked into the building. And he thought _his_ dad was embarrassing.

The Longs got out of the car and put their bags into the hotel room. Jake stayed inside for the rest of the day even though Haley was nagging at him to go outside. Telling him that it's good for him but Jake ignored her.

* * *

The next day, Mr. Lancer's class was talking loudly amongst themselves. They were talking about the new students. The only person that wasn't there yet was Danny—Not including Randy and Jake—.

The door opened and in came a tall boy with tyran-colored hair. He had deep blue eyes that looked around the room in wonder. Trying to take in his surroundings. The boy was being followed by a short overweight red-head. He had light brown eyes that looked at his friend confidently.

Mr. Lancer saw the two and smiled. He motioned for them to take a seat and they did as they were told. Students watched the two sit down. Randy noted that the students were separated in what their popularity was. The kids in expensive cloths and letterman jackets were seen as the jocks. The kids with the stereotypical nerd look were assumed to be the nerds. There were some groups of two in the class but Randy's eyes landed on the kids he saw in the park, minus one.

He wondered where their friend was but his thoughts were cut short as another student walked in. Everyone stopped their conversations as a spiky-haired boy wearing a red jacket and blue shorts walked in.

Nomicon scribbles circled around the boy's feet and across his face for a second and Randy noted that Jake seemed to see them too.

Mr. Lancer told the boy to sit down and he sat a couple seats ahead of Randy. A couple minutes passed and the tardy bell rang. Just as this happened Danny came skidding into the room and pranctically leaped over desks to get to his own chair.

"Late again, Mr. Fenton?" Lancer said raising an eyebrow.

"What!? I came in right as the bell was ringing!" Danny argued.

Lancer sighed, "I'll see you in detention."

Danny groaned and got out his English notebook.

Lancer clapped his hands together and began to speak, "I'm sure you all remember me saying that we're going to have some new students..." Lancer waved his hands motioning the three new kids to stand up.

"Why don't you introduce yourselves."

The three were shy at first until Randy spoke up, "I'm Randy Cunningham. Howard and I come from Norrisville and...yeah," Randy left his introduction at that.

"Yo, uh, I'm Jake Long and I'm from New York," Jake ended it simply at that.

"Is there anything else you two want to say?" Lancer asked.

"Not really," Howard said and earned some sniggers from the class and Lamcer frowned.

"Funny guy, huh? You and Mr. Fenton will get along well while he's showing you three around," Lancer said and the three sat down.

Danny was gonna have to convince Lancer to get someone else show them around after class.

Lancer started to talk about grammar rules and Danny spaced him out after about five minutes and started thinking about his fight with Skulker before class that morning.

* * *

 **A/N: So it's not the best place to end it but it's good enough to establish everything...right?**

 **The next chapters won't be as long. 1,500 being the typical limit. This one has over 2,000 which isn't too normal with my stories.**

 **R &R please! I like the support! Everyone does (don't deny it you fanfic writers out there, you love reviews)**

 **Anyone out there who's read my past 7 stories knows what an author's game is and I was wondering if I should do that again.**

 **Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy! The title will make more sense later on, I promise.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow, thanks for all of the positive feedback! I really enjoy it! I forgot to mention that Vlad is still Mayor and didn't reveal his identity in Phantom Planet. I'm gonna get right into this chapter so I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The second bell rang and Danny groaned and stood up, ready to talk to his teacher about showing the new kids around.

"Mr. Lancer, can you have someone else show them around?" Danny asked pointing over to Randy, Howard, and Jake were had began a conversation in the back row.

"I'm sorry, Danny, but I believe you know this school pretty well considering you're able to sneak off so easily," Lancer frowned.

"If you know what I was doing, maybe you wouldn't have said that," Danny muttered to himself.

"What was that, Mr. Fenton?"

"Nothing! I'll go start showing them around," Danny replied rather quickly before awkwardly laughing the whole scene off. He put his stuff away into his backpack and zipped it up.

Lancer gave the boy a hall pass and had warned Danny's second period teacher that he wasn't going to be there before hand.

Danny nodded as he picked up the hall pass, "You guys ready to go?" He asked and three nodded. Their new 'tour guide' waved signaling them to follow him and they did as they were instructed.

Lancer smiled at Danny as he walked out of the room and he gave his teacher an awkward little smile before walking out of the room.

Every once in a while Danny heard Randy and Howard laughing to some sort of inside joke but Jake seemed to be keeping to himself. He looked a little nervous.

Danny knew that look. It was that look he got when he had his ghost sense but couldn't find the ghost.

 _Is Jake looking for some sort of threat?_ Danny thought. Randy and Howard burst out laughing and Jake jumped a bit.

"Anyways..." Danny continued the tour, "This is Mr. Millhouse's 10th grade science class. That one to the left is Mrs. Jennings' 12th grade English class. People say she's the best teacher. She always has fun assignments and is apparently really funny but I've seen her crack some jokes. They're good but I've heard better," Danny shrugged mostly talking about his own jokes as Phantom. He thought they were funny, anyways.

As they were reaching the end of their tour Danny's ghost sense went off.

"Dang it!" He whispered angrily just as Vlad Masters turned the corner, "Vlad!?"

"Ah, young Daniel, so nice to see you," The older half a patted Danny's head as the boy gave him an angry look. His eyes almost flashed green but he tried to keep everything under control.

"Uh...who's that?" Jake asked.

"You haven't heard of me? Oh, what a shame. I'm Vlad Masters, the richest man alive," Randy and Howard snapped to attention when they heard this and Vlad gave an evil smirk.

"Yeah but why are you here?" Danny really wished he could ecto-blast Vlad right then.

"Haven't you gotten the memo? Well, I guess news doesn't really travel to the lowest class of the high school food chain, does it? Oh well, I'm here becuase your PE teacher, Ms. Tetslaff, wanted me to check your PE records. I'm sure you'll have some amazing scores, little badger," Vlad said and Danny's eyes flashed green and Vlad seemed to smile at this.

 _Don't get angry. He's just trying to get under your skin..._ Danny thought but couldn't help it. For all he knew Vlad was—and still is—a wacked up frootloop.

"Cool, I guess I'll see you in PE then," Jake gave a small smile.

"Yes I guess you will," Vlad gave a toothy grin back and proceeded walking through the halls and bumped into Danny's shoulder but the boy pretended it never happened.

* * *

At break Jake walked into the cafeteria not knowing who or where to sit. The room was broken up similar to his cafeteria. Jocks, cheerleaders, the 'almost popular but not quite' crowd, Nerds, Band geeks, and the outcasts.

The one main difference was that the jocks and cheerleaders were at the same table and someone—who he remembered as Mikey from Lancer's class—would sometimes walk over to the jocks and hand them papers that he assumed was their homework.

Jake caught sight of Danny and two other kids from Lancer's class sitting outside on a bench table. Jake smiled hoping they would let him into their group.

He got there and the goth girl wasn't a huge fan of letting Jake sit with but and Danny seemed to only agree out of guild. As for the American-American boy, he was fine with it as long as he didn't touch any of his meat.

Jake sat down and the group was really quiet. He assumed that their regular conversations were too private to talk about around him. Danny seemed to be on edge ever since the Vlad thing.

He young dragon wondered why. Vlad seemed like a pretty cool dude so there must be something more than just the way he acts around others. Danny must have something against Vlad that he chooses to keep a secret...

But what?

* * *

Randy and Howard were sitting at a bench outside a couple tables away from Danny, Jake and the rest of their group during lunch. It seemed eerily quiet out there considering everyone had chosen to sit inside that day.

The large tree's shadow cast just over their table giving them shade from the blazing hot sun. Amity Park was really hot during the Autumn. Randy took off his jacket as sweat started falling from his forehead.

"Man, Amity Park is hot!" The boy commented and the red-head sitting beside him nodded lazily.

"Or maybe Norrisville is just cold compared to Amity," Howard suggested but Randy shook his head.

"No, I don't think that's it..." Randy trailed off and the two were awkwardly silent for a bit.

"So..." Howard spoke up.

"Yeah..." Randy said and the bell rang.

"Aww, I didn't get to finish...what is this again?" Howard asked pointing to the green slop on his tray.

"I have no idea," Randy said getting up and throwing his leftover food in the trash and putting the tray in a pile with the other dirty trays.

"We have PE now, right?" Howard asked.

"Yeah," Randy replied. The boys were stoked that they were given the same schedule. When they walked into the locker room and got some PE shirts they recognized a lot of people in that class. Only a couple people who were there weren't in Lancer's class. They assumed it was a similar situation with the girls.

They got dressed and walked out to the gym. The boys followed a couple jocks to the bleachers and sat down casually. They leaned back and tried to act cool.

If they didn't get their sophomore level respect last year then they would get junior level respect this year, maybe even unpopular senior if they played their cards right.

* * *

Danny was absolutely dreading going to PE and even considered skipping it. Vlad would think that he just had to fight a ghost anyways but pushed that thought aside.

The halfa sat onto the bleachers looking at Randy and Howard with a weirded out face.

 _What the heck are they doing?_ He asked himself obviously not getting an answer.

Tucker and Sam sat beside Danny and Vlad walked into the gym. Tucker's eyes widened and Sam looked over to Danny angrily.

"Oh, right, when Jake came over and sat with us, I wasn't able to tell you that Vlad is going to be testing our physical strengths and weaknesses," He then let put a sarcastic, "Yay!"

"This won't end well. Vlad is only doing this to figure out your weaknesses!" Tucker pointed out.

"Yeah, Tuck, I kinda already figured that out already," Danny said in a know-it-all kinda tone.

Sam rolled her eyes with a smile at the boy's childish behavior. Ms. Tetslaff blew hard on her whistle and the students stopped talking and looked up from their conversations.

"I want you all to listen to Masters as he tests you with your physical strengths and weaknesses! I want you to treat him as if he were your teacher!" Tetslaff said.

 _That won't change my behavior toward him..._ Danny thought looking angrily at Vlad.

Tetslaff stepped aside signaling the old halfa to speak.

"We're going to be going by alphabetical order starting with your first name. Can I please have up Danny Fenton," Vlad said and looked up at the boy with an evil smirk. Danny slowly got up and walked over to his enemy, his eyes flashing a neon green. Vlad didn't even flinch.

"Let's start with jump-rope. You have 30 seconds to try to jump 100 or more times. Your time starts...now!" Vlad said starting a timer and Danny started jumping getting five jumps a second.

People watched as the rope swung repetitively becoming so fast that it was just a blur by the time they heard a beep come from Vlad's stopwatch.

"I got 184," Danny said tossing the rope on the ground at Vlad's feet, out of breath. People looked at Danny, their jaws dropped down to the floor. All except for Sam and Tucker who were a little upset with Danny for using his superhuman strength and a bit of flight during that test.

"Great job, Daniel. Let's do chin-ups. You need to do 10 in a row. 30 seconds, go!" Vlad said and Danny grabbed onto the bar. He began almost immediately. He got 10 chin-ups with 15 seconds left on the timer.

"Woah, Fenton's got game!" Dash called out from the sidelines and Danny realized what he was doing. He glanced over to his friends who looked a bit angry at him for, once agin, using strength and flight. He shrugged and forced a smile but was given a 'are you kidding me' look from Sam.

 **A/N: So this ended up longer than I had originally planned...oops :P. Things are starting to happen and the title is starting to kinda make sense. Did it seem rushed? I wanted to get to the point in this chapter so you didn't have to wait forever for some action to happen.**

 **R &R is greatly appreciated!**

 **Ever heard of an Author's Game? It's where I ask a guestion and you leave in the reviews what you think the answer is, winner gets a shoutout in the next chapter! If you still don't get it then just PM me and I'll try to explain it to you. So, here it goes:**

 **AUTHOR'S GAME: Who do you think my favorite sister is from ADJL, RC9GN and DP Haley, Jazz, or Heidi? Review what you think and I'll see you all next chapter.**

 **BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow, thanks for the feedback and I'm glad you all played the author's game! Here's the lucky winners who get a shoutout:** CrayonPencil, MintBushCat **and** QueenofHearts7378 **! Something I forgot to mention is that when I ask the question for the author's game, it's sometimes based off of that chapter and you guess according to what happened or, in last time's case, it may actually have already been asked...**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Danny stopped what he was doing and asked if he could go to the bathroom.

"You can hold it in, Fenton," Ms. Tetslaff said.

"Yeah but-" Danny tried to protest.

"No more buts except for yours on that track. Mr. Masters is gonna time your lap," Tetslaff said and Danny groaned but didn't try to talk back any more.

Vlad walked Danny put to the track as the rest of the class followed. Danny get set up on the starting line and glanced at his fellow classmates. Most of them looked at him surprised while the new kids and his friends didn't seem too shocked.

Tetslaff blew hard on her whistle and Danny took off. His pace started at his usual slow jog but when Vlad started scribbling things down on a notepad and glanced up at him, Danny picked up the pace.

The look on Vlad's face showed that he just wrote down that Danny's weakness is speed. The young halfa was unaware of how fast he was going until he reached the end of his lap, barely having to breath hard.

"1:10," Vlad said, "Nice job Daniel."

Danny gave Vlad an annoyed glance before sitting next to his friends.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sam whispered angrily.

"Showing Vlad how it's done," Danny shrugged.

"Well congratulations, you just got a lap time faster than Dash had ever gotten," Tucker joined in.

"Thanks for the support," Danny said sarcastically.

"Danny, you can't just show off your powers like that. What if someone gets suspicious of you?" Sam asked as Dash did the jump-rope part of the test.

"Nobody suspects a thing!" Danny simply shrugged.

"They will of you keep this up," Sam argued.

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say Sam," Danny was not even paying attention by this time becuase he had seen those same doodles surround Randy as he swatted them off.

Danny raised an eyebrow. _What are those things?_ He asked himself.

* * *

Jake watched as students went up, then it got to 'J' and it was his turn. He got ready for the jump-rope part and got 98 in 30 seconds.

 _How did Danny do that?_ He thought. He then went to do the chin-ups. He just barely did all ten, almost breathing out fire as he did them. His lungs filled with the flames he held back and he began to cough wildly.

Pit didn't do much, just a little fire here and there but nobody seemed to notice it as they went outside to watch the lap. He got 1:49.

 _That track is bigger than the one at my old school._ He thought. Once he got to the end he found himself face-down on the ground. Dash had tripped him.

"Yo, what's your deal?" Jake asked getting defensive. He wasn't bullied that much in the past. Sure there was Brad but the young dragon had been pretty popular throughout the years to the point where some students began to actually respect him.

Sure there was the whole 'Vote Jake For Biggest Loser Nerd' thing or whatever but people had forgotten about that by the time summer had started.

"What do you think it was?" Dash asked sizing up on Jake who stood his ground.

"I _think_ you just tripped me," Jake got a bit defensive. Dash was about to punch the boy when Tetslaff told him off.

"You're gonna pay for this," Dash said into Jake's ear who gulped a bit. Sure, bullies weren't even close to the biggest thing he'd faced before but it doesn't mean he didn't want to get hurt. From the way he would put it, his face was his money-maker. His cash stash and when the bank takes away his money, he loses his cash...or at least that's how he thought of it.

Danny gave him a weird look glancing down at his mouth every once in a while.

 _Did he see my dragon breath? If he did then who else noticed?_ Jake looked around at the students in the bleachers, quickly scanning the crowd as he sat down and doodles appeared behind him making it look like he had dragon wings behind him.

Jake quickly swatted them away realizing that Danny and Randy were the only two people who had noticed. Randy looked as though he was trying to put together a puzzle and Danny looked at the doodles kind of like he had just figured out the puzzle for Randy.

The bell rang and Ms. Tetslaff excused her students after saying, "We'll get to the rest of you tomorrow."

The boys punched and shoved their way into the locker room to get changed and walked to their next classes.

* * *

School was almost over and Randy kept glancing up at the clock. It was 2:30. only 15 more minutes until school was out. Then he heard someone gasp and a couple seconds later Danny's hand shot up into the air.

"Can I use the bathroom!?" The boy asked already standing up.

The teacher nodded and Danny sprinted out. A couple minutes later two things fell right _through_ the wall. Like, legit through. One of them was a green-looking monster that could fly and the other was a boy no older than 15 wearing a black and white hazmat jumpsuit with a DP symbol on the chest.

The boy had silver hair and green eyes but the thing that caught Randy's attention was the Nomicon scribbles that surrounded the boy. They covered up the DP symbol with a red oval.

A Latino girl shouted out, "Go Danny Phantom!"

Randy gasped and Howard looked like he was gonna pee his pants he was so excited.

"Cunnginham, it's Phantom!" Howard exclaimed and they both smiled widely at each other.

The teacher began trying to get the students out of the room but most of them refused to. They were all too interested in the ghost fight going on.

The green blob thing, which Randy had now assumed was a ghost, slammed Phantom into a nearby desk and the desk was forced into a wall. The ghost boy smashed into it with a grunt.

"That's gonna leave a mark," Phantom said weakly as he tried to get up. Most of the students cleared out except for Jake and Randy—who felt like they had to help the ghost boy. Haward ran out as soon as he got the chance but assumed that Randy would wanna help.

The kid in the red jacket Rnady remembered as Jake jumped in first. He had obviously don't karate before. His movements were swift and powerful. The boy landed kicks on the perfect spots.

"What do you think you guys are doing!? Get out!" Phantom exclaimed but neither of them moved. They both felt like they needed to help.

"Sorry but no," Randy said throwing a heavy textbook at the ghost who became intangible just as both Jake and the book were about to make contact with it causing them both to fall right through and onto their backs.

"Man, this thing means business," Jake commented.

"Yeah, but he has no business being here," The halfa said as he shot some blasts of ectoplasm at the ghost. It shrieked in pain and the ghost boy got out his thermos. A blue light came from the inside trapping the Ghsot in.

"Hey, I was doing fine on my own," Phantom said capping the thermos.

"No thanks necessary," Jake said sarcastically.

The Ghsot Boy facepalmed and flew out of the room, going intangible just as he reached the wall and flew through it.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm not even kidding when I tell you that the time Danny got on the lap is 5 seconds faster than the fastest fast lap in my entire school. 1 minute 15 seconds! I'm surprised...maybe the kid who got that time is half ghost too. Yeah, this is what happens a lot. *Laughs awkwardly* I need more friends :P.**

 **R &R is greatly appreciated :D**

 **Author's Game: Who do you think my favorite main superhero character is? Danny, Randy, or Jake? Review what you think or even some ideas you have for the next chapter and I'll see you all on Sunday!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Wow, three chapters and already 14 reviews, TTTHHHHAAAANNNNKKKK YYYYOOOOUUUU GGGUUUUYYYSSSS! I'm sorry this update is later than I originally intended, I didn't realize that Sunday was Valentines Day and I went to this party and I spent the night at my dads. I did all this stuff and finally got home at 12:24 am. Heh, sorry... So a lot of you played my author's game but, surprisingly, only one of you got the correct answer and that someone was** s0103342 **. Congrats and thanks for playing. (The correct answer was Danny).**

 **Im gonna shut up now and get onto the story**

* * *

Thr students in that class were let out early due to repairs. It wasn't too big of a change since there was only seven minutes left of school but it was still nice to get out early.

Jake walked home not even bothering to change into his dragon form. He was exhausted. Who knew that fighting a ghost and then arguing with another ghost would take most of your energy away?

He wondered what the red oval that was colored onto the ghost boy's chest meant. Jake thought about it for a minute or two before he saw some kid arguing with Vlad. The young dragon decided to take a look at what was happening. Danny was the kid fighting with Vlad.

 _What are they fighting about?_ Jake thought and smirked. He got a little closer to the fight and whispered, "Ear of the dragon," A blue colored mist-like thing appeared around his ear and suddenly it was larger and red.

Jake overheard their conversation but must have come in too late or something because all he heard was Vlad say, "Come on, my dear boy, join me. Together we can rule, you and me. You won't have to deal with your idiot father and I can have your mother. Everyone wins."

"Okay, you are some seriously crazed up fruitloop. That is never going to happen!"

 _What the heck are they talking about? Wait...are they dling that thing...what's it called...? LARP? Yeah, that's it, LARP. Woah I was not expecting that out of Danny._

Jake thought and held back the laughter. Danny spotted him just as his dragon ear disappeared. All he caught sight of was the blue mist around his face. Jake had lost his concentration.

The young dragon then saw Danny and Vlad looking at him questionably and backed awkwardly away.

"Continue with your lives. I'm gonna be over there!" Jake called out and heard Danny mumble something along the lines of, "More like our half lives" and then chuckle to himself.

 _...What?_ Jake thought and opened up the door to the hotel he was staying in. Then went upstairs.

* * *

Was Danny mad at Jake and Randy for interfering with his ghost fight? You could say that. He was more worried for them. Scared they would get hurt and then it would be his fault for standing back and letting them fight in the first place.

Then, just to add onto that, he had a small argument with Vlad who, once agin, tried to get Danny to join him.

 _Cant things just got he way I want it to?_ Danny thought back to the time he ran the lap in a minute and ten seconds. _How the heck and I gonna explain that to everyone?_

The young halfa got home and heard a crash from downstairs. He ran to see what it was and found his parents working on a new invention.

"Uh, hey mom, hey dad. Whatcha working on?" Danny asked hoping it wasn't anything too bad.

"Nothing too bad," Maddie began and Danny signed in relief, "It just catches ghosts in a giant bubble than shocks them for a full minute strait until they pass out. Then we can catch them and dissect their DNA. That'll help us figure out how we can cure ghosts back to life."

Danny froze.

 _Note to self: Remember not to go ghost when mom and dad have that thing with them._

Jack then tripped over a wire and unplugged a lamp which fell onto the gun and it was electrocuted. Ectoplasm flew everywhere as the gun exploded.

"Aww man! Now how are we going to dissect the ghost boy?" Jack wined.

"Jack, you know we were going to test it on someone like the box ghost first," Maddie said and Jack nodded but still looked upset.

"Here's a cookie," Maddie handed her husband a chocolate chip cookie and he perked right up and ate it in one bite.

Danny rolled his eyes and walked upstairs to his room and played a spaceship launch simulator on his computer. The video game then said "Congradulations, you've made it to the moon!"

Danny smiled and then sighed, "If only."

* * *

Randy told Howard about the fight that had happened in his math class while his friend was gone.

"And then the ghost was on the ground! I still don't know what ended up happening since Danny Phantom just left the ghost there instead of doing something with it but I guess we'll find out sooner or later," Randy said and Howard looked like he could care less until he saw an ice cream shop.

"Cunnignham let's go to that ice cream shop! They have 52 different ice cream flavors!" Howard said reading a sign out front.

"You weren't listening to a word I said that whole time, were you?" Randy asked angrily.

"I was not," Howard said and ran ahead to get in line for ice cream. The man who was serving the ice cream had greenish skin but Randy assumed it was because he felt as though he was gonna throw up.

"Hey, buddy, you should take a day off. You look like you're gonna throw up," Randy commented and the worker just groaned oddly. Randy shrugged and walked back outside and the two boys began licking their ice cream.

"Cunnginham this is the best ice cream I've ever had in my life!" Howard exclaimed.

"Yeah, I wonder why it's green, though," Randy commented looking at how his chocolate ice cream looked like a dark green color.

"It's probably just the lighting."

"But it's glowing..."

"Like I said, probably just the lighting," Howard said once again and Rwndy decided to just go with it and finished the ice cream. Then he let out a loud burp.

That night Randy wasn't feeling too good and then he found himself underneath his bed.

"...what the juice? How did I get under here?" He asked quietly. Hentried to get back into bed but his hand kept faxing through the covers.

"What the double juice!?" He said getting frustrated. He ended up just laying on the mattress and saw that Howard was glowing a faint green like that worker at the ice cream shop.

 _Things are getting really weird..._ Randy thought, _and whenever things are weird it's always the workings of..._ "McFist," He said the final part out loud but little did he know that McFist wasn't the rich man behind the ecto-ice cream.

 **A/N: Sorry for the cliffie. I felt like if I didn't stop there then I'd never find a good place to stop this chapter. Wow, this took longer to write than my chapters usually do. Took me an hour and I usually do it in about thirty minutes or so.**

 **R &R is greatly appreciated :)**

 **Anywho AUTHOR'S GAME! Who do you think my favorite wacko teacher is (You can find this in a previous author's game from my story the ghost boy and the ninja...or you can guess) Rotwood, Coach Green, or Ms. Driscoll.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Who here read my Gravity Falls fanfic? No one? Okay, good. It's awful. Not my best work...anywho the winners of the author's games are** MintBushCat **and** CrayonPencil **! Although CrayonPencil reviewed under a guest to change her answer. Yes, you can do that but you, oddly enough, can't review on a chapter more than once.**

 **Thanks for the support and hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

The next day at school Randy was exhausted! Not to mention this weird blue stuff that kept on coming out of his mouth. It sent chills up his spine to the point that he shivered a bit each time.

 _What the juice is that thing and why does it only happen around Fenton?_ Randy thought to himself noting that it did, in fact, mostly happen around Danny Fenton. There were a couple times when it happened and a ghost appeared but besides that it was just around Danny and Vlad (who was still coaching the class).

He was in math right now and couldn't stay focused. Randy didn't know why. Maybe it was that Howard couldn't go to school, complaining that he felt as though he was gonna throw up. Or maybe it was the strange feeling he kept getting when he was around Danny and Jake.

Randy was only two days into the school year but couldn't help but feel kinda strange around those two no matter what. Not to mention the nomiocn scribbles giving him weird hints towards something.

Just this morning he saw Danny and some nomiocn scriblles appeared over his head in Phantom's DP symbol. Danny swatted it off looking oddly suspicious but Randy ignored that.

Then in first period nomiocn scribbles appeared on Jake's back making little red dragon wings the color of his jacket.

Heck even the nomicon scribbles seemed to be giving the only three boy that could see them hints that he was the ninja by adding a little black mask over his head for a couple seconds slightly blinding Randy. Danny kept looking at Jake whenever he had some weird hint towards him like he was putting together pieces to a puzzle.

Randy kept trying to figure out what pieces he was trying to put together and how well they really fit. From the expression Danny had, he seemed like he had most of the pieces together except for one key detail that was throwing him off.

 _But what?_

That was the big question Randy had planned to figure out. It was then that the teacher called on him and he had no idea what to say.

"Um..." He looked at the bored and didn't understand a thing that was up there. Students began to stair as the freshmen looked at the bored confused.

"32?" He asked questionably and students began to laugh.

"Randy, I asked you if you were okay," The teacher, Mr. Lammerding, asked lifting an eyebrow.

"Oh, right, of corse that makes _way_ more sense. I'm fine," Randy said and felt his face get hot.

Danny and Jake gave Randy understanding looks as if they knew what it felt like to be lost in thought then to be called on. That was when Randy realized something...

 _Holy honk I forgot the Nomicon in Norrisville! I can't go get it now it'll take two days in my ninja suit and I can just ask Mort to drive me back home to get it. I can't tell my mom to get it for me because she'll look at it, or at least try to open it, and get sucked in!_

Randy slammed his head against his desk harder than he intended to. He winced at the sudden impact and felt a bump already begin to form.

"Randy, are you okay?" Mr. Lammerding asked getting fed up.

"I don't think so," Randy replied and he was sent to the nurse's office to get an ice pack for his bruise.

* * *

Danny heard a loud thump come from the desk in the back of the room and saw Randy holding his hand to his forehead with a pained expression on his face. Danny looked at the boy confused but at the same time kinda understood where he was coming from.

He did that all the time. It was usually because his hand phased through the desk or something while he was resting on it but he had gotten better at controlling his powers so it happened very rarely. But why did it happen to Randy? He didn't have ghost powers...right? It would make sense why his ghost sense went off whenever the boy was around but he didn't show any other signs of being a halfa.

Then again neither did Danny. Or at least he hadn't until Vlad came and messed up his concentration.

Randy went to the nerse's office and as he left the room little doodles appeared on Jake's back in the shape of dragon wings. It was the second time the same symbol had been shown on him but Danny understood why.

Well he thought he did, anyways.

In all actuality Danny thought he might have a dragon amulet and his self-conscious was trying to tell him that he had it but the halfa's ghost sense didn't go off around him. Although it didn't around Dora during the pageant too but Jake wasn't wearing a ring or anything.

Plus he had lost his temper during ghost attacks sometimes and didn't transform so it must be something else.

But what was his self concours hinting at?

Why was it telling Danny this boy is a dragon?

 _Im losing my mind..._ He thought and the bell rang. Danny got up and met with Sam and Tucker to go to break. Then afterwards they would go to their third period class.

* * *

Jake's suspicions had gone up ever since he saw the looks Danny had given Vlad and how the older man had retorted to Danny's insults as if they were siblings or something. And they acted towards each other like they had been enemies for a long time.

Jake decided to go in and check out this 'Vlad' guy.

He remembered the conversation the two had yesterday that Jake had assumed was LARP. _What if everything they had said wasn't just an act. What if Vlad really did want to kill Danny's dad! Dang, that's a good reason to hate someone, alright._

Jake snuck into the gym and hid under the bleachers as Vlad walked in and heard his creepy voice begin to echo through the gym.

"Hello my minions. I need your help," Jake heard Vlad say then he began to whisper something.

"Ear of the dragon," Jake said but once his ear transformed the whispering stopped and he heard footsteps walk in his direction. Jake's ear turned back to normal and he saw Vlad walk over to him.

 _Did he hear me? How's that possible?_

Jake could have sworn he saw the man's eyes flash red for a moment before he spotted Jake.

"Why, Jake long. What are you doing here? You don't have PE until 5th period," Vlad said helping the boy up.

"I, um...you see I-" Jake couldn't think of an excuse until he suddenly said, "I lost something under the bleachers and I went to go get it."

Vlad looked at his skeptically, "How much did you hear?"

"Not much," Jake voice cracked which surprised the boy. His voice almost never cracked.

Vlad's eyes became red again, "I ask you once again, how much did you hear?" Jake gulped and finally answered, "Something about minions but I didn't see anything."

Vlad nodded, "What was with that 'ear of the dragon' thing?"

"You heard that?" Jake asked surprised. He had sworn he aid it out of earshot. Unless Vlad could somehow hear better than a human.

 _But isn't you hearing supposed to get worse when you get older?_

"I did and I want answers," Vlad demanded.

"I was...reading a note I found under the bleachers," Jake said impressed at how quickly he came up with that excuse. Vlad nodded but Jake could tell he wasn't completely convinced. The two shared different looks before Jake said, "Well I gotta go get something out of my locker," and rsn out of the gym.

He could have sworn he heard Vlad say, "Is he really the American Dragon?"

Jake closed the door and froze when he heard the old man say that aloud to himself. He looked at his back and, sure enough, the scribble wings were there. Jake got frustrated and grunted loudly.

"My wings aren't even that small!" He shouted angrily as his voice enchoed through the halls. Luckily no one was there to hear.

Well, no one but a certain ghost boy and his trio of friends.

* * *

 **A/N: Yet another cliffie, sorry. Don't kill me *hides behind swivel chair*. Does this story make sense? Sorry for any spelling or punctuation errors but it's 10:00 at night here and I'm tired.**

 **If you were, for some reason, wondering here I got the name for the teachers, those are teachers at my school that I have/had/will have eventually.**

 **R &R is, as always, greatly appreciated!**

 **Anywho AUTHOR'S GAME! What show do you think I discovered first? Danny Phantom, American Dragon Jake Long, or Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja.**

 **(Hint: In a previous author's game, the main character of this show is what most people guessed and got wrong)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow, you guys are getting good at guessing! The correct answer was, indeed, Randy Cunnignahm 9th Grade Ninja! Here's all of the people worthy of a shoutout in this chapter:** Toxic Fiend, s0103342, CrayonPencil, **and** MintBushCat **! Congrats! Thanks again so much for the positive feedback I really do appreciate it!**

 **Now, without further-a-do, let's begin!**

* * *

Tucker and Sam looked to their half-ghost friend for answers but Danny didn't have any. He shrugged but assumed that his theory did make sense with what he was yelling about.

"I have a theory on that boy but it's kind of a stretch," Danny said turning the corner with his friends.

"In this town, there really is no limits to how crazy anyone's theories can be anymore," Sam said sarcastically.

"True," Danny admitted and the trio grew silent as they passed by Jakw who looked like he was going to go insane over something. The weird scribble doodles followed him as little DP symbols floating in the air. Danny tried to ignore them but they honestly annoyed him to pieces.

He looked back to see Jake starring at him with a confused expression on his face.

Danny turned back around to his friends, "Anyway, I think he has one of those ghost dragon amulets."

"But if he was a ghost then you would have sensed it," Tuck pointed out.

"Maybe that's true for a lot of ghosts but when Dora came to host the pageant she had on a ring that was used as some sort of force field against my ghost sense," Danny explained.

"True but where did you come up with the crazy dragon conclusion?" Tuck asked.

"You earn you don't see the little drawings floating in mid-air around him, Randy and I?" Danny replied and face palmed noticing how stupid that sounded.

"...No...?" Sam and Tucker responded awkwardly.

"But the other two people they're surrounding seem to see them," Danny said a bit too loudly.

"Maybe it has something to do with you being a ghost. What are some of the hints you've gotten towards Randy?" Sam asked.

"Nothing much. Just a mask on his head for a couple seconds and a weird swirly thing appeared over his head right after the Phantom symbol appeared over mine," Danny said.

Tucker looked like he had just figured something out, "Danny, can you describe the swirly thing that was over his head?"

"Well, sure. It was kinda like if you took a really rounded six and squished it into a box," Danny explained, "Why?"

The trio stopped as Tucker got out his PDA and looked something up on Google. He showed his friends the picture of the norsu nine symbol, "Did it look like this?" He asked.

"Actually, yes! How'd you know that?" Danny asked and Tucker put his PDA back into his pocket.

"It's the sign of the Norrisville Ninja! Surely you've heard of him!" Tucker said growing his hands into the air.

"I think I have! 800 year old legend, right? Stopped some bad guy from turning people into monsters?" Sam said taking out a black book titled ' _A Goth's Guide To Mysterious Heroes_ '.

"Woah," Tucker and Danny said in unison. She opened it up to the page and read it outloud.

"The Norrisville Ninja has been rumored to be around for 800 years. Most people believe he is a myth, others think there's not just one. He became known as 'Norrisville's Protector' after he encountered the sorcerer and sealed him in a prison with a stone known as the Tengu Stone. Within it is a demon bird spirit. Not much more is known about the ninja besides this other than he fought students that randomly became monsters after feeling a form of sad emotion whether it be revenge or a nasty break-up."

"This ninja guy is pretty cool," Danny admitted reading over what Sam had just said.

"Yeah and no one knows who he really is! Kinda like Danny," Tucker elbowed his friend with a smile.

Danny gave a slightly forced laugh, "Yeah right. I'm no hero. Just a guy who likes to help out."

"Dude, you're basically like Spider-Man but a ghost and you can fly," Tucker said.

"He has a point there," Sam said only agreeing to mess with Danny a bit.

"You really think so?" Danny asked rubbing thr back of his neck.

"Yeah, dude. You're awesome!" Tuck said and the three walked off.

* * *

Jake started listening in on the group's conversation the second he heard something about dragons.

He wanted to use his 'ear of the dragon' but he was afraid a similar situation would happen with them as what happened with Vlad.

When they changed the subject to the doodles he heard something about Randy and then they started talking about the Norrisville Ninja. The young dragon listened in on what Sam read about him and tried to make the connections but it didn't make sense to him.

Randy didn't look 800 years old. Maybe it's just because of the similar design on his shirt. But Danny doesn't have a DP on his shirt. Well, not Danny Fenton anyway.

Then he heard the trio mention ghost powers and how Danny is basically, and I quote, 'Spider-Man but a ghost and he can fly'.

That part left Jake sitting still.

 _What the heck is that supposed to mean? Danny's just a kid. How can he be Spider-Man not to mention a ghost. Maybe it's just them doing that whole LARP thing from earlier...still unexpected._

Danny being half ghost didn't even cross Jake's mind. Even if he had been half dragon himself, he didn't think you could be half dead. Then again, most people with little sanity didn't assume that someone could be half dragon. Not to count Rotwood, he had less than little sanity in Jake's book.

 _Although, no sanity can bring you pretty far considering how he figured it out. But he had been specializing in that kind of thing sicne forever so...makes sense._ Jake ended up confusing himself as to how he went from the Norrisville Ninja to Rotwood.

He really did miss the old frootloop, though. Even if he tried to expose him multiple times for his own good.

Jake smiled remembering all of the pranks and close calls he had with Rotwood.

He was interrupted by the loud shrill of the bell. He got up and headed to his 3rd period class.

* * *

Randy was starting to get annoyed with walking through things uncontrollably. None of it made sense! How on Shooblandia did he get ghost powers? He knew he wasn't dead—he checked his pulse during first period—and it had nothing to do with ninja stuff since he hadn't had to put on the suit since he defeated the sorcerer.

He got to his class: Astronomy with Mr. Knapp. He sat next to Danny who wasn't accompanied by Sam and Tucker since this was the class they got to choose. Both Randy and Danny seemed to get the same suspicious blue mist coming from their mouth, but Randy's was more of a red.

Randy noticed that Danny would sometimes look at Randy questionably. Almost like he knew something was up with him.

The freshman tried to ignore it and listen to their lecture but couldn't. Not with the weird red stuff constantly coming out of his mouth making his insides warm up a little bit each time.

It happened once more before a ghost wearing metal armor came barging in yelling something about capturing the ghost boy. The ghost looked at Danny dead in the eyes when he said this.

Danny asked if he could be excused and as he walked out the rest of the class followed. Moments later Danny Phantom came in. The two ghosts exchanged witty banter before they fought and Phantom won. He took out a thermos and sucked the defeated ghost in. While Rsndy was hiding behind a desk watching the fight go down, two rings appeared around Phantom changing him into Fenton.

Randy eyes went wide as he gasped. Danny Fenton's head whipped around and he saw Randy.

 _Busted..._ Randy thought as Danny looked at him, the halfa's eyes wide with surprise.

* * *

 **A/N: Did that feel lie, it happened too fast? I had Danny expose himself to Randy first because I've read a ton of Secret Trio fanfics where Jake and Danny expose themselves to each other and Randy's left out of the loop until a chapter later on in the story so I decided to change it up a bit.**

 **Now I do admit that Jake and Danny do go together better in terms of friends and stuff but since Jake had been hanging out with Danny a bit and Randy gets caught up in the loop things could become oddly complicated for the characters but at the same time obvious for you readers out there.**

 **The reason Jake wasn't able to easily put two and two together right then and there is becuase people usually make up every excuse possible for something before they can come up with the correct answer. Especially if it's something like a kid in your school being half ghost.**

 **Randy might not tell Danny his secret until Danny questions him about how he seems to have gotten some odd ghost powers. They then try to work out that whole situation.**

 **R &R is greatly appreciated!**

 **So I'm talking a lot...AUTHOR'S GAME! Which show do you think I have the most fan art of hanging on my wall right next to my bed (a wall of which consists of a total of 44 drawings—I just counted) Danny Phantom? American Dragon Jake Long? Or Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja.**

 **(Hint: If you go to my YouTube Channel 'Kylie Rose' then you'll see about 12 speed drawing videos that were recently posted and a ton of other random junk if you scroll down even further. I drew a speed drawing of a SIDE character of the show. Not the main character.)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Woo! Thanks for the reviews! The winners of the author's game are** Pichuchibi **,** Crayon Pencil **,** s0103342 **,** Toxic Fiend **, and** FaHa **! Congrats and I hope you enijoy this chapter.**

 **Btw if you were wondering about my update schedule, I update my Gravity Falls story one day and this story the next. I've lately decided to not update over the weekend because that's when I'm with my dad.**

 **Now, without further-a-do, let's get onto the story!**

* * *

Danny starred at Randy for a few moments before his brain had processed everything that had just happened.

"What are you doing here?" Danny finally asked.

"...Standing in my classroom watching you fight a ghost," Randy replied simply and Danny pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Look, you can't tell anyone," Danny explained, talking as if he were trying to explain something to a four-year-old.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. Trust me, I can keep a secret," Randy said coolly and tried to sit down in a chair but became intangible and fell through the chair.

Danny raised a brow at Randy, "Are you a halfa too?"

"A what-a?" Randy asked standing back up.

"What was up with the whole...chair thing right there?" Came Danny's half-reply, half-question dodge.

Randy blinked a couple times before responding, "I'm not sure. It's been happening a lot lately. All of these weird ghost things keep happening to me ever since I ate glowing green ice cream with Howard."

Danny face palmed, "Why did you eat glowing green ice cream?"

"Howard said it looked fine to him," Randy shrugged as people started to walk back into the classroom and Danny quickly put away his thermos into his backpack. He then mouthed out 'We'll talk about this later'.

The teacher began to speak and about eight minutes later the bell rang signaling the students to their next class. Danny and Randy got up making awkward eye contact before Danny spotted Sam in the hallway and chased after her.

* * *

Randy walked out of the room thinking about what had just happened. Since he didn't know Danny for too long, his head wasn't trying to process too much. His only big question was 'What's a halfa?' and 'What is Danny?'.

He had to admit, their appearance was pretty obvious and Danny did seem to try to leave just before the ghost attacked. Randy wasn't sure if it was because he had a similar schedule when a monster attacked, but he thought it was pretty obvious.

~LATER~

At lunch, Randy sat down next to Danny without any warning. The trio looked at him confusingly. Then the goth girl's expression changed to an angry look as she saw the worried look Danny had around Randy.

"If you do anything to expose Danny..." She started standing up.

"Hey slow down, I'm not gonna say anything," Randy said trying to calm Sam down and Tucker tried to get her to sit back down.

"You promise?"

"I promise."

Sam slowly sat down looking at Randy skeptically but when she noticed Danny's relaxed face she calmed down a bit more and took a bite of her salad.

Jake soon came to join the four and noticed Randy.

"Hey, Randy. What're you doing here?" He asked.

"Sitting," Randy replied obviously and Tucker held back a laugh, swallowing hard on the bite he just took of his burger.

"Clever," Jake admitted with a small smile. The group was quiet for a second before Randy asked if he could talk with Danny alone.

"Sure," Came Danny's reply and they walked away from earshot of their friends.

"What's a halfa?" Randy asked.

"In Sydney's words; Half-a-boy, half-a-ghost," Danny replied.

"And is that what you are?" Randy asked.

"Yep, pretty much," Danny said casually.

"Is that what I'm becoming?" Randy suddenly tensed.

"No. From what I know a halfa is made by being exposed with extreme amounts of ectoplasm and electricity. Either that or you're genetically made that way," Danny said recalling Vlad and Dani.

Randy shook his head but his gaze became focused on the ground below him. As they walked back to the picnic table with their friends, Randy tried to snap out of it but couldn't.

 _If I'm not a halfa...then what am I?_

* * *

Jake made his way to his last class: PE. His heart began to pound loudly as he walked into the gym and sat on the bleachers with Randy, Danny, Sam, and Tucker.

An A-Lister threw a was of paper at Danny's head and Jake could have sworn that he saw Danny's eyes flash green as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Vlad walked into the room, his voice echoing through the gym, "So now that everyone has taken the test, I assume you all know what happens next," When Vlad got negative answers from the class, he went on.

"Today we will be testing your reflexes with your typical PE game; Dodgeball."

Some of the students cheered in excitement while some of the weaker kids groaned.

Jake felt like he was ready for this. Ever since he began training as the American Dragon, his reflex skills have gotten better. He smiled confidently as the teams were chosen.

Team one had Dash, Kwan, Star, Paulina, Mikey, and Nathan. Team two had Tucker, Sam, Danny, Randy, Jake, and Valerie. After those teams would be tested, the next six kids would be put into groups for dodgeball. They would go until the whole class had played.

The whistle was blown and people ran up to the middle line to get the balls. Sasha me Kwan got there first, then Sam, then Valerie, then Jake. Randy, Danny and Tucker had a similar strategy where they would sit out in the back behind some of the better players until a couple people got out before they would start participating a bit more.

Jake threw a dodgeball and it hit Nathan square in the gut. He grunted and walked to the sidelines holding his stomach. A ball came flying at Jake face and he just barely dodged it, throwing a ball in the same direction the other ball came from. He almost hit Kwan but the jock dodged it.

The young dragon glanced over to Vlad who was scribbling something down on some binder paper with a black pen. Jake was almost hit with a dodgeball before he head Danny yell his name. The boy looked over and saw a ball hurtling towards him. He almost fell onto his butt trying to dodge it but was able to do so and Danny caught the ball from behind him.

Dash cried out in annoyance as he went to sit down at the bench, me bling something that sounded kinda like, "Stupid Fenton and his stupidly perfect timed catch!"

Jake couldn't help but smile. Danny didn't look very strong but Jake knew better than a lot of people that looks can be deceiving.

A dodgeball fell right at Jake's feet and he saw that Paulina had grown that and was now saying something to Star about how the ball chipped her nail polish.

* * *

Vlad frowned and scribbled something down onto his paper. He had to admit, Danny covered up pretty well but the old halfa did see a lot of the boy's mistakes.

 _I guess nobody's perfect._ He thought to himself.

The paper on his clipboard had three different categories on it:

Human:

Hybrid:

Other:

He had Dash, Kwan, Star, Paulina, Nathan, and Mikey under 'human', he had Danny and Jake under 'hybrid', and he had Valerie and Randy under 'other'.

Vlad had Randy under other because he wasn't quite sure if he was human. He had a personality similar to Danny and Jake's in a way that he couldn't quite explain. It just made more sense when he thought about it.

All he knew is that there was some kind of hero in Randy's eyes and Vlad was ready to do all the research he needed. After all, he did need a ghost, a dragon, and a ninja to complete, was he was told, the legend of power.

It said that when the three were to join forces, they could conquer any evil. Which is why Vlad had made a mind-control device that'll only work on the three teenagers. They would instantly become his slaves. Then he would extract their power and take it for himself.

The rest of the plan was just him winning over Maddie and getting Danny to become the perfect son and other fruit-loopie crazy stuff.

All Vlad had to do was figure out who the chosen ones were.

* * *

 **A/N: Bad ending? Idk if it counts as a cliffhanger but I guess it could qualify. Did Randy seem out of character? I wanted to make his more sarcastic than he usually is because I needed some comic relief but trust me, Randy has not become my comic relief character! He's just, in my opinion, the one with the most funny quotes.**

 **R &R is, as always, very appreciated.**

 **AUTHOR'S GAME! Who do you think my favorite A-Lister from Danny Phantom is? Dash, Kwan, Paulina, or Star?**

 **(Hint: He/she once was replaced by Danny after he became popular)**

 **Comment what you think and I'll see you all next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So this is REALLY important if you're currently reading my Weirdmageddon story...maybe even this one. The next chapter will be postponed until Monday because I'm gonna be at Cal Poly with my AVID class all day tomorrow. I might still keep in touch with my PMs but besides that...yeah. That means the next chapter for this story should be up on Tuesday instead of Monday.**

 **Also I just recently joined the ADJL fandom about two months ago so I don't know as much about it as I do with DP and RC9GN so when people were telling me Jake wasn't a hybrid I was all "Whaaaat!? He's a full dragon!?" Then I thought "Wait...then what's up with his mom? If they're dragons disguised as humans, then she couldn't technically be a human unless they are hybrids because then the human gene and dragon gene are codominant. So they'd have to have a human gene and a dragon gene in order for Suzan to not have the dragon trait. THANK YOU SCIENCE!" Yeah I just scienced my way into a very complicated explanation that you guys may or may not get.**

 **So then Jakw and Haley shouldn't even be dragons because their mom and dad both don't have a dominant trait to pass down...*mind blown***

 **Im probably wrong but...y'know they're still tecnicalky hybrids...**

 **Now let's announce the winners of last week's Author's Game, shall we!** PIchuchibi **,** MintBushCat **,** s0103342 **,** CrayonPencil **, and** ShunBenitoite **.**

 **NOW LET'S GET TO THE STORY!**

* * *

It was now the end of the school day. Students ran out chatting the latest gossip and fighting over things like who's cuter.

Randy had it different.

Ever since he had stopped the sorcerer, business had been slow for him. He hadn't had to fight a monster sent by McFist since that day. Howard, of corse, was enjoying the time he was now able to spend with Randy.

The Nomicon hadn't taken away his mask so Randy knew that he still needed it but he had left it back at the hotel these past few days. Who knows who could get a hold of it.

Randy was still mentally punching himself for leaving the Nomicon back at his house. He felt like a huge idiot.

 _Who on this plane of existence forgets a big glowing book filled with infinite knowledge at home while going on a trip so far away that you can't get it back!? Well, me obviously...anyone else?_ He asked in his head, not expecting to get s reply.

His phone buzzed in his back pocket and he pulled it out, he had gotten a text from Howard.

The text read: _Cuuuuuninghaaaam. Get over here I'm siiiiiiiick!_

Randy smiled hearing his friend's voice in his head as he read the text. He began running home at a reasonable pace. His satchel getting in his way every once in a while.

Once he got back to the hotel room he found Howard wining to his dad about getting him some water. Randy sat by Howard's side and gave a smirk that said 'I told you so'.

"What?" Howard asked.

"I told you that we shouldn't have eaten that ice cream," Randy replied.

"Yeah but what's the worse that could happen. The only side-effect is that I'm sick and I feel like I'm going to die," Howard said jokingly but Randy took the joke as serious. He looked at Howard—his expression showing fear and sadness.

Howard laughed, "Why so serious, Cunningham? I was joking."

Randy signed in relief. After everything he'd seen today, he couldn't take anything jokingly anymore. Well, he couldn't tell the difference between sarcasm and the real deal now.

"Sorry, I've just had a rough day at school. Speaking of which have you had any weird ghost powers lately?" Randy asked.

"No, just sick. Why?" Howard replied with a raised brow.

"Just wondering..." Randy said but didn't tell Howard the whole story. Not yet, at least. He wanted to find out if there was more to this whole ghost thing than just Howard getting sick.

* * *

Jake got dressed and was making his way out of the gym when he saw the clipboard Vlad had being unattended.

The young dragon went to look at it and his eyes widened. He was just hoping to see what score he got from dodgeball.

 _Danny's a hybrid!? A hybrid of what, though?_ Jake thought and heard footsteps coming his way. He turned around and saw Vlad standing behind him.

"Someone's a curious little kitty, now aren't we?" Vlad frowned.

"Well...I just...dodgeball..." Jake couldn't form any complete sentences. He hadn't heard Vlad come up behind him until it was too late.

"I guess you've already figured out my plan, then. On well. That means there's no reason to hide anymore," Vlad changed into his ghost form and used his powers to form a large ecto-energy box surrounding Jake.

The boy pounded on the box, his cries for help being muffled from the outside.

"Let me out!" He demanded but Vlad simply ignored him. He turned intangible and flew through the roof of the school. Jake continued to bang on the walls of his box thingy but found that it was no use.

~LATER~

Vlad got to his mansion and knocked Jake out. He put the boy on an experiment table and took a needle. He poked it through the skin of the young boy and got some of the blood from him.

The older halfa ran it through some tests and a female voice came from a holographic image of Maddie.

"Human's chromosomes are 75% dragon, 25% human, dearest of sweethearts," The hologram said and Vlad smiled, amused.

"So you are who I thought..." Vlad gave the same smile to the unconscious boy in his lab who was now bleeding a bit. Vlad put a small plain band-aid over it and strapped him down so he couldn't try anything when he woke up. Not even his dragon form could break through those chains.

Meanwhile, Vlad ran the blood sample through many tests before he was able to put it into his machine.

 _Now all I need is Daniel's and whoever that ninja boy is. Then I'll be able to have the three under my control!_

Vlad laughed and Jake stirred a bit but didn't wake up. The older halfa stiffened as the boy moved but sighed when he didn't wake up. Vlad did _not_ want to deal with a teenage dragon just yet.

* * *

Danny got home and lazily plopped his pack pack onto the floors with a _thud._

He walked over to the couch and turned on the TV and Star Wars came on. Danny decided that he'd watch it, he did like the whole space element to the movies.

Maddie and Jack came running upstairs and shut the door to the lab just before a big _BOOM_ came from the lab. Danny flinch at the sudden noise and his parents smiled excitably.

"Danny Boy, come check this out! I call it the Jack-In-The-Box!" Jack said proudly.

"And why did you name it that?" Danny asked.

"Because I'm Jack and an explosion comes out of the box that'll scar you for life! Just like a Jack in the Box!" Jack replied and grabbed Danny's arm so he could drag his son downstairs into the lab.

The walls were black with ashes from the explosion but inside the clear box was a ghost that was once very powerful but, now, couldn't even move a muscle.

 _Woah, not to self: stay away from this one..._

"And we're going to make the same affects into a gun so we can weaken the Ghost Boy!" Jack said and Maddie clapped in excitement.

"Sounds fun," Danny muttered to himself hoping that he wouldn't have to 'go ghost' anytime soon.

* * *

 **A/N: This one's gonna be short because the one at the top is so long. So I hope you enjoyed.**

 **R &R is greatly appreciated.**

 **AUTHOR'S GAME! What do you think my favorite cartoon theme song is. DP theme song, RC9GN theme song, or ADJL theme song (season 2)**

 **(Hint: It's basically everyone's favorite theme song. Once it gets stuck in your head, you can get it out for a looooooong time...)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: The whole hybrid theory is still cofusing me...oh well :P.**

 **My info is not even close to 100% correct. I just learned this stuff on Wednesday so that's not even a full week. I'm bad at science stuff so please don't judge...**

 **The winners of Thurdsy's Author's Game are** CrayonPencil **,** MintBushCat **,** s0103342 **, and** ShunBenitoite **. Congrats and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Jake's eyes opened slowly and he let a groan escape his lips. He tried to stretch out but found that he couldn't move. He panicked a bit taking in his surroundings before remembering what had happened before.

 _Is that Vlad?_ Jake asked himself as he caught sight of his capturer who was smiling as he put a red substance into a strange, clear, box. Vlad turned around and smiled a toothy grin.

"Why Jacob, you're awake," He said walking over to the experiment table.

"What are you gonna do with me?" Jake demanded.

"Nothing much. I was gonna let you go soon, actually. Just after I see one last thing," Vlad grabbed a weird machine and pointed it in Jake's direction. Jake, who took the machine as a threat, instantly snapped into instinct.

"Not if I can help it! Dragon up!" Came his signature cry and his whole body was engulfed in a blue substance; changing him into a red and yellow Chinese dragon.

A flash went off as Jakw transformed and Vlad laughed maniacally, "You teenagers are so predictable. It's just so cute how you have a little battle cry to go with your transformation. Much like Daniel," Vlad said the whole 'cute' part being said sarcastically.

"What do you mean? What is Danny?" Jake asked squirming around in his chains.

"If I explained everything to you now then there wouldn't be any secrets for you to figure out, now would there?" Vlad smirked.

"Come on! I'm bad at puzzles just give me a hint!" Jake complained.

"You'll know sooner or later, trust me," Vlad said and let Jake go. Jake flew out of the room, not even trying to start up a fight. He didn't know what kind of power this... _thing_...had against him.

He made it back to his apartment and transformed in a dark alley. It surprised Jake how many there were in Amity Park. It was too easy for anyone to just run in, change, and run out.

Jake walked into the hotel like nothing had ever happened, whistling a tune he had never heard before when Haley came up to him.

"Where have you been!?" His little sister asked, her face filled with worry.

"I'd rather not say..." Jake replied honestly.

"Well you're gonna have to have some excuse for mom and dad so you'd better practice on me first," Haley said supportively. Usually she would be against the whole idea of lying to her parents but ever since she had taken on the task of being the American Dragon, she learned to be a bit more easy going when it came to her brother.

"Uh...dragon duties?" Jake tried but Haley shook her head.

"Grandpa isn't here to give you any," Haley reasoned.

"But he gave me an assignment before we left..." Jake responded trying to sound like he wasn't lying. Haley thought for a moment.

"Like what?"

Jake froze at that part.

 _Like what?_ She had said. That was a good question. Not even he knew exactly what had happened before.

"Ghosts," Was the only thing that came to Jake's mind. Someone who was reading a magazine looked up at the siblings—who were completely oblivious to the fact they were standing in the middle of the lobby.

"Amity Park is known for its frequent ghost activity...good job. Now let's try to explain that to mom and dad," Haley smiled and the two got onto the elevator and pressed on the floor their room was on. When they got there, Jake knocked on the door and gave his dad the same excuse he had given his little sister a couple minutes ago.

* * *

Danny was sitting on his swivel chair in his room video chatting Tucker and Sam.

"Well he wouldn't just show up at Casper High unless there was reasoning behind it. He has full authority to decline any offer he was given," Sam had said.

The trio were currently talking about Plasmeus, trying to figure out his plans. For as long as Danny had known the older halfa, there had always been some sort of plan. What on Earth could this on be?

"Well maybe if I hacked into his computer systems, I could see some insights on what he's planning," Tucker offered taking out his PDA.

"Sounds good. You do that," Sam said sounding a bit more sarcastic than intended. It was a good idea but she was used to responding to things in a sarcastic tone.

The techno-geek began typing away at his PDA's keyboard. He was probably typing 1,000 words per minute he was going so fast.

"I think I've got something! He began analyzing some dragon DNA just about ten minutes ago! Seems to be a 75% to 25% deal. So its not a full dragon," Tucker explained.

"Can you tell if it's a boy or a girl?" Danny asked.

"Yeah. Looks to be a boy. XY chromosomes," Tucker replied taking a closer look at the sample.

"Anything else?" Sam asked leaning a bit closer to her computer screen.

"Yeah. Something from his search history. It's about a prophecy between a dragon, a ghost, and a ninja. When their power is combined they are almost unstoppable."

"I bet Plasmeus is going to take away, not only my powers, but also the powers from the ninja and the dragon!" Danny exclaimed, his eyes going wide.

"How do you think he'll find the ninja?" Sam asked.

"It looks like Plasmeus has been busy lately working in an Ice Cream shop. When the chosen ones eat the ice cream it'll cause them to get ghostly powers but when anyone else eats it, it'll give them the stomach flu for a couple days. He's already had 4,164 costomers in the past two days!" Tucker read from his PDA.

 _Randy ate that ice cream and didn't get sick. He did say his friend got sick, though. But Randy got...ghost powers! So that means that Randy is either a ninja or a dragon!_ Danny thought. He was surprised that Vlad hadn't noticed yet. Randy had gone intangible three times during the dodgeball game and the ball went right through him.

 _Not only are Amity Park citizens clueless, Vlad seemed to have a hint of cluelessness binding under that fruit-loopy smarts of his._ Danny thought, almost repeating it out loud to his friends but he was certain they were thinking the same thing.

* * *

Randy walked over to the small kitchen in his hotel room to make himself some hot chocolate.

Howard had stopped complaining and Mort told him to go home and get some rest. Randy almost sighed in relief, his head was killing him!

He went to pick up the hot chocolate mug when his hand went right through it. He groaned in frustration as his hand became tangible again. He picked up the mug and poured himself some hot coco. He was being extra careful not to let himself go intangible anymore.

He had finally sat down on the couch and put his feet up when a loud crash was heard outside followed by a few screams and Randy's ghost sense. The teenager groaned, snapping up at instinct when he heard those screams. He had just spilled hot coco all over his pants.

"No time to complain now, Cunnignham. Just get the mask and it'll all be over soon..." Randy pep-talked to himself and he put the mask on over his face. Red and black ribbons coiled around him, tightening and creating a ninja suit.

"It's ninja o'clock," He said as he leaped out of the window and used his scarf to swing from building to building until he found the source of the evil.

* * *

 **A/N: So Randy's PoV is short but I was gonna start with him next time, then he would meet the ghost boy and Danny would get suspicious of which one Randy is and all this other stuff. Sorry, spoilers!**

 **So I wanna tell you this now instead of later, March 21st is my birthday, which is sadly on a Monday. Everyone's least favorite day of the week. So I'm going to be celebrating it March 19th and 20th. On those three says I will be completely offline so...yeah. I won't be able to PM or update.**

 **R &R is greatly appreciated.**

 **Anywho, it's time for everyone's favorite part of the chapter; AUTHOR'S GAME! Who do you think my favorite RC9GN (Randy Cunnignham 9th Grade Ninja) villain is? The Sorcerer, Evil Julian (ignore the fact that he kinda became the sorcerer for half an episode), or MacAntfee.**

 **(Hint: Everyone's favorite goth...I think they're goth, anyways...)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Woo! The 10 chapter milestone! So guess what...my volleyball team is tied for first place in the entire league!**

 **Anywaaaays...The winner's of Monday's author's game are** CrayonPencil **,** s0103342 **,** MintBushCat **,** ShunBenitoit **! Congrats!**

 **I also wanna say to CrayonPencil that I am just as confused as you are...**

* * *

Randy found the source of the evils me was semi-surprised to see a ghost. He was gonna have to get used to this.

"That means that Danny's gonna be here any second..." Randy mumbled to himself and, as if on cue, Danny came flying in.

The ghost turned around, its skin an ectoplasmic green and its eyes a glowing red that made Randy's blood churn. The ghost looked Danny in the eyes and let out a big growl. Danny seemed to not even care.

"Hey, Boogy Man! You seem a little thirsty," Danny began as he flew at the ghost, catching its attention. Right as it turned around Danny punched it in the face and yelled, "Have some punch!"

Randy almost laughed at that...

Almost.

He held it back and watched as Danny shot ectoplasm at the ghost, until the ghost boy seemed to notice him.

"Ninja?" Randy heard Danny ask and the ghost took this as the perfect opertunity to nail Danny right in the gut.

Randy winced as he watched a The Ghost Boy get hit hard and grunt in pain. He got right back up and continued to fight.

Randy decided that now Danny had seen him, he would help out. He swung into the scene and kicked the ghost from behind. The ghost turned around holding his big blobby hand to the spot Randy had just kicked.

The Ninja landed on his feet and wiped some of the goop from his suit that he had just gotten from the ghost.

Danny finished it off with a blast to the chest and the thermos then flew down to Randy who suddenly became very awkward.

 _Play it cool, Cunningham. He doesn't know your identity yet._

"Hey, um, I have some bad news for you..." Danny rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

"What's that?" The Ninja asked. He suddenly got scared that Danny knew his identity for a second but he pushed that thought aside.

"There's this ghost named Vlad Plasmeus and I think you should keep an eye out for him. He's after me, you and some dragon kid. He's already caught the dragon. I'm not sure what he'll do to you when he gets his hand on you but-" Danny was cut off by The Ninja.

"Woah, woah, woah, I'm sure that whoever or whatever this ghost guy is, I can take him. That ghost was a piece of cake compared to what I fight everyday," Randy said trying to sound cool.

"Trust me, I can say the same thing but I need you to listen to me! You and me are both in trouble from Plasmeus," Danny said his eyes giving a slight twinkle showing that he really did care about this ninja even though he had never met him before. Danny protected everyone, even if he's protecting someone who's supposed to be protecting him.

"...Okay, thanks. I'll try not to talk to this Vlad guy you're talking about...I'm gonna go so...SMOKEBOMB!" Randy yelled his signature cry as he threw down a red and black ball. Once it collided with the ground it exploded and the Ninja was gone.

"Well that sure was interesting," Danny stated and flew away to his bedroom.

* * *

Jake decided that he would take a relaxing fly around Amity Park as the sun went down. He looked around as the sky turned from blue, to orange, to pink, to purple. The sun setting caster a perfect shade on the founds so they had a pink tint to them.

Everything was perfect.

Jake began to get lost in his thoughts when he ran into something—or someone—else flying around.

"Hey watch where you're-" Both Jake and the mysterious flying person began to say in unison before they saw each other and instantly became surprised.

The boy Jake was looking at seemed to be about his age with hair whiter than snow and eyes that glowed a toxic green. His whole body seemed to glow in a supernatural way.

The ghost boy seemed to be a little more shocked at what he saw. A red and yellow dragon with black and green hair.

"Well this is probably one of the weirdest days of my life," Danny quipped and Jake nodded his head in agreement. That was when Danny remembered that the was looking for a dragon.

"Hey, on a totally unrelated note, have you by any chance ran into someone named Vlad Plasmeus?" He asked.

Jake suddenly got a surprised look on his face.

 _How did he know?_ He thought.

"Maybe..." Was Jake's response.

"What did he do to you?" Danny asked egarly. He wanted to know what he was up against.

"Took some samples and tests...why?" Jake responded skeptically.

"Becuase he's also after me and some Ninja guy. I'm not sure what his plans are but you should make sure you don't run into him any time soon," Danny kind of demanded.

 _That'll be hard considering I have PE in his class._ Jake thought but he didn't say it becuase that might give away his identity.

"Ok, thanks," Jake forced a smile and flew away, waving a bit. Danny smiled back and flew away in the opposite direction towards Fenton Works.

* * *

Vlad looked at his samples with a smile on his face. Three pictures laid on his desk. All three of them were of Jake. One of him in his human disguise, one of him mid-transformation, and one of him as a dragon.

The blood sample was in some sort of machine that rearranged DNA to make it so that its all flipped around. This would make it so that the person who owned the original DNA could be controlled using this RNA reading.

"You know, Maddie, I can't help but feel like something his happening behind my back that I don't know about," Vlad said innocently.

His cat, as if she could understand him, meowed in response.

"You know what might help?" Vlad asked and finished his own sentence, "Spying on the Fentons!"

The two sat at the couch and Vlad turned on his huge flat-screen TV. Maddie laid on Vlad's lap and he pet her. The cat purred in delight.

All Vlad saw on the screen was Tucker and Sam in Danny's room. There was nothing suspicious or out of place...well Danny wasn't there so that was kind of out of place but besides that everything seemed normal.

"I know there's something going on with you, Little Bager, and I'm going to find out one way or another..." Vlad said. If this was an action movie, suspense music would be playing right now.

* * *

 **A/N: Man, I'm tired! I'm seriously surprised I got this done even though it's later than I had originally planned. I've had a busy weekend and my grades are slowly dropping becuase or issues I'd rather not vent out on you right now. It would take too long and it would be too long. It's probably just stupid anyways. Yeah so my grades are in the toilet and I'm just barely staying at B's and A's. My lowest grade being a C plus (that's low for me...)**

 **Anywho...AUTHOR'S GAME! What do you think my favorite camp is? Ninja Camp, Camp Mudwomp, or Camp Lazilo...jk XD. Or Camp Skull and Cross Bones.**

 **(Hint: MacAntfee)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: So someone asked me what league volleyball I'm in and, this is embarrassing, but I have no idea what that means...I'm on my 7th grade team if that says anything...idk. You'd expect someone who learned how to pass a volleyball at the age of 2 to know what league they're in. But nope, I'm an idiot :P.**

 **Before I announce the winners of the author's game I wanted to say that a I got a little confused with the camp for Danny Phantom and it's Lake Eerie, not lake skull and cross bones. So the winner's of last week's author's game are** CrayonPencil, Nightmare of Bloodclan, s0103342, MintBushCat, Some Weird Chick, **and** ShunBenitoit **!**

 **Quick note: Jake's POV is gonna take place a couple hours before Danny and Randy's because he, unlike the other two, had a good night sleep.**

 **So without further-a-do lets get going!**

* * *

Danny got up the next morning when his ghost sense went off. He shivered and sat up groggily. The halfa turned towards the clock on his nightstand. It read 2:45am.

Danny groaned and said quietly, "Goin' ghost," As he did so, two spectral rings appeared from his waist and spread up and down his body transforming him into everyone's favorite hero; Danny Phantom.

The halfa followed his ghost sense down to the lab where he found Cujo, but he looked upset.

"What's the matter, Cujo?" Danny asked kneeling down, noting that Cujo just sat down. His little puppy fail didn't wag and he didn't bark. He looked sick.

Danny picked up the dog and brought him up to his room. The ghost boy placed Cujo down on the foot of his bed and pet him a couple times.

"I'll go get you some water...do ghost dogs even need water?" Danny paused and rethought his decision. Cujo let out a slight wine and Danny snapped to attention.

Danny walked over to the ghost dog and pet him on the back slowly. Then he rubbed his stomach and continued to ask what was wrong even though he knew dogs couldn't talk. Danny heard ten doorknob begin to shake and he quickly transformed back into his human form. Cujo made himself invisible and tried not to make any noise.

"Danny, sweetie, why are you up so early? You're supposed to be asleep by 11:30," Maddie asked, little did she know how late Danny usually went to sleep.

"Uh...just taking in the view?" Danny's voice changed on the last two words making it sound like a question.

"Please be quieter, I can't sleep with all of this weird moaning," Maddie told her son and he nodded. She closed the door behind her and walked out of the boy's room.

Danny sighed in relief and Cujo became visible again.

"That was a close one, Cujo," The dog's tail wagged a bit to show that he agreed. Danny let out a quiet laugh, pat Cujo on the head, and laid back down in his bed.

* * *

Randy couldn't sleep.

"Why?" You may ask. He was worried about an evil ghost coming into his room, kidnapping him, and doing whatever else Danny had told him about.

Every time he thought of the name Vlad Plasmeus, the first thing his mind showed him was Vlad Masters. He assumed it was because they had the same first name but the Nomicon scribbles that eventually appeared in front of him told him something else.

"Nomicon, I don't know how you're still sending me these drawings even though you're in Norrisville," Randy said aloud.

There was a picture of Vlad Masters and next to him stood Vlad Plasmeus. The writing it showed read, 'Beware the mask of what's seemingly harmless.'

Randy looked at this and, for once, kinda understood it...or so he hoped. He wasn't quite sure when he was right or wrong around the Nomicon.

Randy laughed at a sudden thought that came to mind, "What? Are you saying that Vlad is half-ghost like Danny?" He asked laughing a bit but the Nomicon drawings nodded.

"Wait, seriously? I gotta tell Howard!" Randy yelled and realized that he was yelling when the lights in the room next to his turned on.

"Randy, be quiet," Randy's mom told her son sleepily and Randy nodded. He waited a minute before suiting up and jumping out of his window and into Howard's.

He shook Howard awake—who looked slightly better than he did the day before.

 _Maybe he can come to school today..._ Randy hoped but, knowing Howard, he was gonna probably fake a sick day.

"What?" Howard wined.

"I need to talk to you," Randy said seriously.

"Isn't that what you're doing?" Howard asked rolling over in his bed.

"No. Well, yes, but that's not what I meant. Do you remember Vlad from PE?" Randy asked and Howard nodded sleepily, "Well, he's half-ghost!"

Howard couldn't help but laugh at this, "Cunnignham, things like that don't exist."

"Says the guy who's best friends with an 800 year old ninja who fights robots and stank'd students everyday."

"Cunningham, please, you're not 800 years old," Howard said ignoring everything else Randy said.

"Yeah but that's not the point! What I'm saying is that Vlad is half ghost and you should believe me," Randy said seriously and Howard was ready for his best friend to say April Fools, but when he didn't Howard tried to believe his friend.

"Okay so why are you telling me?" Howard asked, "Besides the fact that we tell each other everything."

"Becuase he's out for my blood, Howard! Literally! Well, actually, he's put for the Ninja's blood but same difference!" Randy panicked, his voice cracking a bit.

"Cunningham calm yourself. You know I can't do anything to help," Howard tried to reassure but it didn't help much as Randy began to hyperventilate. Howard noticed this and quickly thought of what to say next, " _but_ he has no idea who you are. You should be fine."

Randy began to calm down a little bit, "Iguess I should probably take of my suit if I'm trying not to get caught my someone who wants to kidnap me and can do it easily thanks to a little thing I like to call 'invisibility'!" Randy exclaimed the last part not knowing how loud he was being until Howard's dad, Mort, came walking into the room telling Howard to go to sleep.

"We'll continue this talk in the morning," Randy whispered to his friend before leaping out of the window and heading back to his room.

* * *

Jake sat at the dinner table eating the delicious food his mom had made. Jake's plate had chicken and mashed potatoes with gravy and some peas—which Jake tried hard to avoid at all costs.

He ate around the peas and finished up his food. He asked to be excused and, when his father said yes, he cleared his plate from the table then headed to the living room.

The young dragon picked up the remote from the coffee table and pressed the 'on' button. The TV flickered onto an old recording of the News and Jake's dad walked in to see what his son was doing.

"Oh yeah, I recorded this episode for you, Jakers. I thought you might wanna see it," Johnathan said with a smile.

A woman sat at a blue desk and smiled at the camera before she spoke, "Amity Park's own ghost hunting hero Danny Phantom saves the day once again from a ghost in metal armor. He saved the lives of two children as a shelf in a book store nearly fell on top of them. Luckily, the kids weren't injured and the ghost was defeated."

Jake watched the News with a bit of boardom. He had always fought bad guys and didn't get on the News, not counting the magical world, and this Danny Phantom guy gets good publicity every day. Everyone loved him—that's what Jake believed, at least.

 _It's not like he has any secrets to keep like I do. I mean, it's hard to keep an entire magical community a secret and fight the bad guys. This kid's got it easy..._ Jake thought. Little did he know, things were anything but easy for The Ghost Boy.

* * *

 **A/N: So this chapter was kinda slow but I promise the next chapter will be at school and more things will happen between the Secret Trio and Vlad. SPOILERS! Mostly having to do with the whole mind thingy.**

 **R &R is most greatly appreciated.**

 **AUTHOR'S GAME: Who do you think my favorite dad is: Jack vs Johnathan.**

 **(Hint: He gets me laughing almost every time he's on screen. He may not be the best father most of the times, but his children know he loves them...that is, most of the time they do...)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Okay so this chapter is going to be very hectic-ish. It's going to be longer than my usual chapters so yay! I'm going to have a lot happen and let's hope for the best!**

 **As for the author's game the winners are** Nightmare of Bloodclan **,** CrayonPencil **, and** MintBushCat **. Congratulations everyone and thanks for playing!**

 **So now that I'm done talking, let's get on with the chapter! WooHoo!**

* * *

The next day at school, Randy was not looking forward to any of it. Howard was now with him so he felt a bit less alone—the day before felt like the longest day ever—but he couldn't help that he wanted to get to know more about this ghost guy that was going to kidnap him.

There was a beep and a voice came on over the intercom. Randy recognized the voice but couldn't put a finger on where he had heard it.

"Any Norrisville High students please come to the principal's office," Came the voice. Randy's no Howard exchanged looks before walking into the office and seeing Vlad sitting at Principal Ishiama's **(A/N: I have no idea how to spell it)** seat.

 _Of corse_. Randy thought mentally slapping himself for not recognizing Vlad's voice. _It's so obvious. Literally_ no one _talks like that!_ Vlad motioned for the two boys to sit down on the chairs across from him and they did so.

"So I hear Norrisville High has a ninja," Vlad smirked.

Randy's blood suddenly ran cold for a moment as his upper body froze and his eyes widened. He snapped out of this just as fast as it had happened hopping that Vlad hadn't noticed.

Which he did.

"Uh, yeah," Howard said gritting through his teeth, trying to snap Randy out of it.

"Huh? Oh, yep! The Ninja! Really bruce guy. Been stopping the bad guys for, what's it like, 800 years now?" Randy panicked and Vlad raised an eyebrow.

"Well did you hear about him helping Danny Phantom in a fight against a ghost thr other day?" Vlad asked seeing Randy's strange body language. Randy knew that he was acting suspicious and Vlad was obviously picking up on this. The older halfa leaned in on Randy and looked him in the eyes.

"You have very nice eyes. A deep blue. The same color as the ninja's—if I'm not mistaken," Vlad smiled and Randy tried to back up in his chair, sweat dripping down his forehead.

"Yeah, pretty cool right?" Randy said trying to cover up.

"Very cool, indeed..." Vlad started, "But I want to show you something even cooler..."

The halfa stood up from his chair and leaned over the desk. Two black rings appeared at his waist, spreading in half as they moved up and down his body. Once one ring had met his feet and the other met his head he was a terrifying vampire-like ghost.

Randy and Howard's hearts skipped a beat and Vlad grabbed Randy by the collar of his shirt. He turned them both intangible and flew through the ceiling, leaving Howard behind.

"Cunningham!" Howard called after his friend. He ran out of the office and started chasing after his friend but found he was unsuccessful when they flew out of view.

Howard stopped to breath the put his hands on his knees.

 _Okay, Weinerman, think! Vlad's the mayor, right? So that means that he should be in city hall...right?_ Howard thought and tried to confirm this but couldn't So he just opened up his maps app on his McPhone and searched Amity Park City Hall. A voice that sounded like McFist's wife came on telling him the directions that he followed.

"Don't worry, Cunnignham! I'm coming for you!" Howard practically vowed and ran off in Thr direction he was told to go.

* * *

Danny's ghost sense went off and he instinctively got into a fighting stance. Sam and Tucker saw this and got ready to cover for him.

"Guys, it's Vlad. I'll be right back..." Danny said and ran off in the direction of the locker room. He heard someone call something that sounded like "Jumbled Ham" and a couple moments later a kid came running through the halls.

Danny ignored this and continued on his way to the boys bathroom. That's where he said, "goin' ghost!" And transformed into his alter ego; Danny Phantom.

He ran through the halls and ignored some students cheering for him and mumbling things like;

"Is that Danny Phantom?"

or

"Why is he in our school!?"

Danny became intangible and flew through the ceiling. He saw Vlad carrying something as he flew away from the school.

"Oh no you don't!" Danny said to himself and went flying off, literally, and saw Vlad fly into his house. The halfa followed his enemy through the walls of the mansion down to the basement where his ghost lab is.

Danny recognized the thing that Vlad was carrying as Randy and instantly assumed that he was doing the same experiment on him as he did on the dragon.

 _Does that make Randy the ninja!?_ Danny thought but was snapped out of it when he heard a clasping sound come from the experiment table below him where he found Randy helplessly strapped in unconscious.

"No!" Danny accidentally blurted out and Vlad's head whipped around so fast Danny was surprised he didn't just get whiplash.

His red eyes glowed even brighter and the older halfa frowned up at Danny.

"Hey, Vlad. Long time no see," Danny bantered and Vlad shot a small ray of ectoplasm at the teen.

Danny skillfully dodged it and came back with a stronger ray. It hit Vlad in the gut and he crashed into his machine, turning it on. It extracted a blood sample from Randy and Vlad smirked.

"Foolish boy! Not only did you just give me yet another piece of the puzzle but you've just given yourself over completing it," Vlad said and Danny raised an eyebrow.

"Wait, what?" Danny asked and heard a holographic version of his mom say, "Blood sample taken, sweetie-kins."

Danny practically gagged at this, "Wow, you are one seriously crazed up fruit-loop."

Vlad got angry and lunged himself at Danny pushing the ghost teen back into a wall. The wall was dented and Danny grunted. Vlad grabbed the already weakened boy by his collar and tossed him to the floor.

Danny wasn't able to focus in time for his whole body to collide head-first into the floor. He moaned and was knocked out, a bump already forming on his head.

"Perfect," Vlad smiled as Danny switched back to human. He injected the needle into the boy and took the sample. He took note that ectoplasm was fused into his blood.

"Jack is such an idiot that he hadn't even noticed his his son's blood isn't just red," Vlad insulted his old college buddy as Randy began to wake up.

"No! I need more time!" Vlad complained and Randy groaned.

* * *

"What the juice?" The teen asked as he tried to take in his surroundings. He looked off to his right and saw Vlad and Danny. His eyes grew wide as he noticed Danny laying unconscious.

"What the cheese is your deal, man!?" Randy yelled at Vlad.

"Oh relax. You can't do anything about it. What's done is done," Vlad said annoyance clear in his voice. He seemed to put a vile with some sort of red substance into a machine. The machine made lots of noise as Vlad poured another vile into it. A third vile was poured and a ton of data appeared on a blue holographic-like screen.

Vlad began saying this that Randy did not exactly understand, "Open file 1D. Analysis. Mix. Open file 2N. Analysis. Mix. Open file 3G. Analysis. Mix."

Randy saw the three liquids mix together on the computer screen. The one with green in it spread the green throughout the mix creating a cool swirling affect.

 _It's almost as if the three things don't want to mix all the way..._ Randy noticed as he saw a darker color red have an affect kind of like if you put oil it o water. The green stuff had a strange glow to it and was surrounded by air bubbles.

Vlad noticed this and punched the table in front of him, "Oh butter biscuits!" He yelled out, "This isn't working! I thought I wouldn't have to use the mind-controller!"

 _And people at Casper High say that 'what the juice' is a weird thing to say._ Randy quipped to himself, keeping silent.

Vlad calmed himself down and turned towards Randy, "You can go," He pressed a button and the chains Randy was strapped to unlocked, "and take your friend with you, too."

Randy was shocked for a moment but quickly got over it and got up, grabbed Danny, slung him over his shoulder, and began jogging out of the room as he doled Howard's number.

* * *

Jake saw Danny Phantom running through the halls and overheard Dash talking over how 'cool' he is.

The young dragon huffed and crossed his arms. He really did have something against Phantom. He was just about to walk away when he overheard Sam and Tucker's conversation.

"What do you think Vlad's up to?" Tucker asked.

"I'm not sure but I do know that Danny can handle it. I'm sure it's related to that dragon person from before," Sam replied and Jake froze.

 _How did they know about that?_ He thought and kept listening in.

"Maybe. Do you think he got Danny?" Tucker became worried.

"Maybe. You never know with Vlad. If Danny doesn't show up by PE and Vlad is here than we'll know that there's something wrong..." Sam answered and the two walked off.

Jake was not really sure what he could gather from what he had just heard but he wanted to find out and he wasn't going to give up until he found his answer. Even if it meant that he had to do some interrogating.

* * *

 **A/N: Well that was exciting. Sorry it was a little more gory than I'm used to but it worked...right? I mean, I didn't rate this story 'T' for nothing...**

 **I hope you liked it, I tried really hard to make this chapter good.**

 **R &R is greatly appreciated.**

 **So here's a new thing. I want you guys to tell me what your top three favorite TV shows are! The people who tell me can do this and get a shoutout instead of the author's game or you can do both!**

 **AUTHOR'S GAME! What do you think my top three cartoons are?**

 **(Hint: Check my bio. The first cartoons are, indeed, the only cartoons that are in order ;))**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Wow, 63 reviews!? You guys are so awesome! I can't begin to thank you enough!**

 **So March 22nd was my FamFicaversary! One whole year on Fanfiction. Net. It's been an awesome year! I love writing these stories for you guys and I love hearing your feedback whether it be funny, nice, really weird, sarcastic, angry, you name it! I've probably heard it...I think...**

 **Anywho I'm not sure when this story will end. If you have anything you want to happen feel free to tell me in the reviews!**

 **So the winners of last week's author's game are** ShunBenitoite **,** s0103342 **,** Nightmare of Bloodclan **, and** CrayonPencil **!**

 **Special bonus thanks to** s0103342 **and especially** CrayonPencil **for wishing me a happy birthday. I loved the story CrayonPencil wrote for me and I want to thank her for using the story I suggested as the plot. Thank you so much!**

 **Now that I've said what I need to say, you may enter the wonderous world of reading...**

* * *

Randy smiled as he saw Howard on his way to City Hall as Randy turned a corner.

"Cunningham! You're okay!" Howard shouted as he gasped for his breath.

"Howard, I need your help..." Randy began and laid Danny down on the sidewalk leaned against the brick walls of a building.

Danny stirred as he was set down but didn't wake up.

"How did this happen?" Howard asked with a puzzling, yet suspicious, look on his face.

"Well, I'm not really sure. All I remember was waking up to Vlad Masters and Danny on the ground. Vlad was taking some tests with this red and green stuff but when it didn't work he just let us go," Randy explained and Howard tried to think of an explination.

"Maybe he's getting ready for Christmas and Danny was putting up those sock things and bumped his head! That would explain the red and green stuff, right?" Howard theorized and Randy smiled.

"I hope so..." Randy trailed off as he looked over to Danny Fenton. The boy who probably got hurt trying to save his life. Randy decided that he needed to try something to wake Danny up, so he started tickling him, knowing very well from experience on Howard that it in fact works very well.

Danny started laughing softly to himself in his sleep before he jerked suddenly and woke up, slapping Randy's hand away from him. Randy could've sworn the boy's eyes became green for a moment and, considering his life was anything but normal, assumed that was supposed to happen. He only concluded that because of Phantom's green eyes.

"What? Where am I? Where's Vlad!?" Danny then looked up at his hair, "Okay, you two. Explain. Now," Danny demanded and Randy looked over to Howard.

"Well Howard just got here so he's clueless," Randy began and Danny seemed to relax a bit at that, "And Vlad let us go."

Danny's eyes shrunk down to an irregular size as his mouth opened up a little bit.

"Oh no..." He muttered and Randy suddenly got concerned.

"What is it?" He asked.

"It's Vlad. He's trying to get our powers..." Danny explained and Howard frowned.

"Wait, hold on. _Our_ powers!? Cunningham, what the juice did I miss in the _one day_ I was gone!?" Howard asked as he placed his hands on his hips angrily.

"Oh, trust me, you missed a lot," Randy said recalling the day that he found out just how weird this town really is.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Don't you guys get it!? Vlad's going to first tell the whole world our secrets then, when everyone's gonna be mobbing us and, in mine and the dragon's case, people are trying to get us on expirament tables Vlad'll take away our powers so he can have them for himself. That'll leave us defenseless against the flash mobs and the..." Danny shuddered for a moment, "Fangirls..."

Randy seemed to wake up a bit more at the mention of mobbing. The first thing he thought of was Debby Kang and Heidi. Then he thought of McFist and ViceRoy.

 _What would they do?_ He asked himself. It was only until Danny and Howard said his name a few times he noticed he was spacing out.

"Sorry, just thinking. This is bad, you guys! We need to find that Dra-wait, dragon!?" Randy finally realized.

"Yeah. Vlad has blood samples of a dragon-kid. I'm pretty sure he goes to Casper High or else it would be pretty hard for him to get dragon blood," Danny said. The first thing that came to Randy's mind were the dragon wings he saw around Jake's back.

 _If the Nomicon scribbles hinted towards Danny being half-ghost, were they hinting towards Jake being a dragon?_ He thought.

"I think the dragon's Jake," Randy stated.

"Why do you think that?" Howard asked.

"So, Howard, Nomicon scribbles have been appearing around Danny, Jake, and I for a while now hinting towards our secret identities. The weird part is that I think we can all see them, too. If they were right about Danny being half-ghost then they must be right about Jake being the dragon-kid from Vlad's blood samples!"

Howard's eyes grew wide at the mention of Danny being half-ghost.

"Oh my cheese! You're half ghost!?" The red-head exclaimed and Danny froze up a bit. He had hoped that Howard hadn't heard his friend's little slip up. Too bad Howard's ever so slightly smarter than he looks.

"Um...no!" Danny denied sounding like he was obviously lying.

"You are! You totally are! This is so honking Bruce! I can't believe it! I'm gonna tell-" Howard then remembered what Randy had told him when he had first became the ninja, "No one. I'm gonna tell no one..."

Danny sighed thankfully at this. Then suddenly got a quizzical look on his face, "Wait, honking?"

"Don't act like that's the weirdest thing you've ever heard. Your blood-steeling enemy yelled 'oh butter biscuits'." Randy said.

"Yeah but, to be fair, he's a fruitloop so it's not that surprising," Danny reasoned and Randy nodded knowingly.

* * *

Jake was in class as he tapped his pencil loudly on the top of his desk. He was bored out of his mind. He missed Trixie, Spud and Rose to pieces. Especially Rose. It was then that he noticed he hadn't seen Danny, Randy, or Howard since Danny Phantom came flying down their halls at full speed.

 _I wonder why that is..._ Jake thought and tried to put the pieces together as Nomicon doodles began to swirl around his head. It showed him in his dragon form with Danny Phantom and some sort of kid dressed up as a ninja.

"You worship Phantom, too?" Jake whispered angrily to the doodles as the teacher began talking about finding the value of 'x' if the equation includes a fraction and/or decimal. She had already taught this before but most of the kids got it wrong on the test.

That was when something clicked in his head. The doodles were pointing hints at two specific kids ever since he had gotten to Casper High. The one that really made him think was the DP one that was right above Danny.

That was the moment he mentally slapped himself.

 _It's so obvious! They look and sound almost the exact same way minus the outfit, eye and hair color, and the slight echo to Phantom's voice. Hm...I guess Danny Phantom isn't as bad as I thought he was._ Jake thought. Danny wasn't a bad kid, but he still didn't know how Phantom came into the whole equation.

That's when he realized something. It was something that changed his whole perspective on Danny...

Something big.

* * *

 **A/N: Mwahahaha! Cliffhanger! Can you guess what this so-called 'something' is?**

 **Yes?**

 **Definitly?**

 **Absulutely?**

 **(I rigged it...)**

 **Brownie points to anyone who gets that reference!**

 **Now onto the AUTHOR'S GAME! How old do you think I am?**

 **(Hint: This is in my bio and it has been updated since my birthday so it's kind of an easy answer right there)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Okay, I'm freaking out! 70 reviews!? You guys are the best! Thank you so honking much!**

 **So this chapter is going to be picked up exactly where I left off, but before I get into the details I'm going to announce the winners of the Author's Game!** CrayonPencil **(Sorry about the important note),** Lilyqz **,** s0103342 **,** Nightmare of Bloodclan **,** MintBushCat **, and** Disneydreamer **! Congrats!**

 **Now for the people who guessed the reference: Nightmare of Bloodclan, Disneydreamer, and Lilyqz!**

 **Thanks for reading and, as always, R &R is greatly appreciated. Hope you enjoy and this is gonna start with a little bit of "Oh yeah, so this is what happened last time" stuff...**

* * *

 _That was when he realized something. It was something that changed his entire perspective on Danny..._

 _Something big._

Now I know what you're thinking 'he has to know! It's too obvious!' Well that's where you're wrong. Jake didn't believe that it was possible for someone to be half-alive and half-dead. Instead he went with what he knew about ghosts.

 _Is Phantom overshadowing Danny?_ He asked himself. Now this was a common theory among all of Amity Park, except they didn't know who Phantom would be overshadowing. In fact, the theory was most popular around people who hated Phantom. They used it as bait as to why Phantom is evil...which he's not...

So Jake wasn't the only one who believed this and when Randy, Howard and Danny came walking into class thirty minutes late, Danny looking like he just woke up from a nap and Howard looking like he just met his hero, Jake was ready to ask questions.

They all sat down at their separate seats, not too far away from Jake, and the young dragon was ready for a short Q&A.

The bell rang and Jake said, "Hey, Danny, can I talk to you about something in the halls?" Danny nodded and Jake smiled, trying to make it seem like a friendly smile. And Danny bought it.

They put their stuff in their bags and walked out of the class when Jake suddenly grabbed Danny by his wrists and shoved him against the lockers.

"What is your problem!?" Danny yelled at Jake who didn't loosen his grasp on the boy when questioned.

"I know you're in there! Get out of Danny!" Jake yelled and Danny raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" The halfa asked and started to pull out of the dragon's grasp but found himself to be unsuccessful.

Kids started gathering around the two shouting out, "Fight!" And Lancer came out when he heard them. The shouting students began clearing a pathway for Lancer as he made his way to the center of the crowd. The halls grew silent and Jake turned around to see why.

When Lancer spotted the boys he shouted out, "For _The Life of Pi,_ people, what is going on here!?"

Jake released his grip on Danny's wrists as the halfa rubbed them to try to get the hand-sized pinkish mark to fade from his arm faster.

"Uh..." Jake stuttered and Danny didn't move a muscle. They were going to detention, everyone who was within ten feet of the teens could tell.

Then came the words everyone was waiting for, "You two just earned yourselves detention," Lancer said with a smirk.

"But, Mr. Lancer, I have places to be!" Jake and Danny said in unison.

"Like what?" Jake asked Danny, his voice lancer with anger.

"None of your business," Danny responded coldly.

"Two hours detention!"

"But Mr. Lancer-" Jake tried to reason but Lancer wasn't having it.

"You wanna make that four?" When both boys stayed silent Lancer smiled, "Good. Now get to class."

Everyone began running away to their classes. Mr. Lancer didn't even bother to tell them to not run in the halls.

* * *

After the two got to class Danny's now building up anger was unleashed, "What'd you do that for!?"

Jake looked at Danny, clearly puzzled, before realizing what he meant, "Why don't you tell me why you didn't fight back, _Phantom_."

Danny's eyes became bigger than dinner plates once Jake had mentioned the name of his alter-ego.

"How'd you-" Danny tried to find the right words, "How'd you know?"

"Ha! So you do admit you're overshadowing the real Danny!" Jake shouted angrily.

"What!? No! Keep your voice down," Danny sighed, "Look, I can clearly tell you don't like me, well half of me... But trust me when I tell you that I'm not overshadowing some poor kid. I'm me. I'm all Danny Fenton—I think," Danny mumbled that last part. The truth was that he wasn't quite sure if he was Danny Fenton or Danny Phantom.

"What do you mean you think?" Jake asked and Danny was about to reply when the bell rang.

"Ah, dang it! I'll answer that on the way to the office to get a tardy slip, how about that?" Danny responded and Jake hesitated for a moment before following the halfa down the halls and to the office.

"When I said 'I think', I meant that I'm not sure if I really am just Danny Fenton anymore. I promise that I'm not overshadowing anyone and nobody's overshadowing me. I'm...I'm a halfa," Danny came clean seeing as if Jake hadn't heard the truth then the boy would probably do something crazy again.

Danny wanted Jake to like him, he really did. But that might be because, in order to stop Vlad, they needed to be on each other's good sides and at the moment Jake didn't seem to like Danny Pantomime at all. Then again not everyone did.

"A what-a?" Jake asked the question that Danny had asked.

"Half ghost, half human. Basically a hybrid and I promise that Fenton and Phantom are one-in-the-same. Not one-or-the-other," Danny tried to assure Jake and the young dragon nodded trying to take everything in, "And I believe that you have a little secret of your own Mr. Dragon."

Danny smirked at the look Jake gave Danny, it was the all too famous how-did-you-know!? look.

"Randy figured it out. Speaking of which, we need your help..." Danny explain the situation with Vlad to Jake and paused briefly once they had gotten to the office. After Jake had heard the story they were almost at their classroom.

"Oh dang. So Randy's the ninja?" Jake asked and Danny nodded.

"Man, that is so cool! Y'know I've always wanted to meet a ninja!" Jake threw his fist up into the air in excitement.

Danny walked into his class smiling as Jakw walked into a classroom a few doors down.

"Late again, Daniel?" One of Danny's teachers asked as he handed her the pink slip of paper.

"Yep," Danny mumbled and sat in his seat. Sam and Tucker gave Danny a worried glance but Danny just smiled in a way the assured the two he was okay.

His friends smiled and got back to work.

* * *

Randy kept on overhearing rumors about Jake and Danny getting into a fight but Randy didn't believe a single one of them.

 _Jake and Danny don't sound like the kind of people to get into a fight. Not to mention that they are both, in a sense, heroes. What could've come over one of them? If this really happened then they have to of gotten caught on the process._

 _That means they both have detention._

 _And we need to discuss our strategy for getting Vlad somewhere that no one'll overhear us..._ That was when Randy began kicking the seat in front of him. The one that belonged to Dash Baxter.

"Stop that," Danny whispered harshly to Randy but he didn't stop. He kept kicking.

"Stop it," Dash said a little louder this time.

"Make me..." Randy challenged and Dash got ready to slap him across the face when the teacher told Dash to turn around.

"You just got lucky," Dash warned but Randy wasn't done yet. He wanted to get in trouble, so he stood up, grabbed some tissues from the tissue box, walked over to the teacher, and placed a few on her head while she was sitting at her desk.

"That's it, Cunningham! You're going to detention! Four hours with Mr. Lancer!" Randy sighed but made his way back to his desk. At least he had accomplished in getting detention.

Too bad he had it for four hours.

* * *

 **A/N: So I've been working on this chapter all day. It was kinda hard to write, I'm not gonna lie. What do you think? Please leave a review to tell me if you liked it or not!**

 **AUTHOR'S GAME! What do you think my favorite Danny Phantom episode is?**

 **(Hint: I wrote an alternate ending fanfic on it!)**

 **Thanks for reading and I'll catch you on the flippidy flop!**

 **...Pretty sure that's a reference to something...**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: So it's been a while. Spring break was pretty hectic, sorry. Thanks for the love and reviews! I know I say that all the time but I seriously mean it. I got some really heart-felt reviews last chapter and I want to thank you guys for that. I'm going through some serious things right now and all of you are helping me with your kind words.**

 **I realize that the way Jake handled the whole ghost situation was pretty dramatic but I've also noticed that he can be like that when he feels like someone is in serious danger. And I don't know if he just did this because he was going insane but remember when Jake was gonna be voted Biggest Loser Nerd how he kinda...ripped apart someone's sandwich because he thought it was evil...? Yeah, that's what I was kinda basing the whole thing off of.**

 **Anywho onto the winners of the author's game!** EchosInTheNight (guest) **,** FangSnowLotus **,** Nightmare of Bloodclan **,** MintBushCat **(glad I could make you laugh :3), and** s0103342 **! Thanks for playing and here's the chapter!**

* * *

Jake, Randy, Danny, Sam, Tucker and Howard were all in PE. Vlad was still helping coach them and our trio of heroes gave the millionaire suspicious looks every so often. Things seemed to be going well until the last ten minutes.

They were running pacers in the gym when the music suddenly skipped a few times and stopped. The lights went out and two red lights seemed to be the only source of light in the whole room up until two more green ones flashed.

A few whispers were heard being followed by running footsteps and the lights came back on. A vampire-like ghost hovered just above the ground with a smirk on his face. Nobody seemed to notice that Randy, Danny and Jake were gone.

I guess that's just one of the perks of being an outcast, though.

One student screamed and multiple other students followed in their footsteps. They all ran around—well, all but Howard, Sam and Tucker—going towards the exit. That was when a ninja and a ghost appeared. A few students cheered for Danny Phantom and Randy gave Danny a small smirk under his mask.

Once everyone had left the room, "Dragon up!" was heard echoing through the gym before a red and yellow dragon with green and black spiked hair came out from under the bleachers.

"Ah, so the gang's all here. Perfect," Vlad smirked menacingly.

"What do you want, Vlad?" Danny asked angrily, already knowing the answer.

"Oh nothing much..." The villain trailed off and that was when Randy noticed Vlad held a hand behind his back.

"What do you have in your hand?" The ninja asked.

"Nothing, just this!" Vlad removed his hand from behind his back to reveal something that closely resembled a can of spray paint. He sprayed it in the direction of the trio and attacked a watch to his wrist. When the mist-like substance touched them they instantly felt powerless.

Danny began coughing due to what was just sprayed in his face and Jake tried to swat it away with his wings. A bright blue substance surrounded him and he transformed back into Jake Long.

Randy suddenly felt weak in the ninja mask as the red from it seemed to fade to a maroon color. He fell to his knees and removed the mask. That was when he felt normal again.

A ring around Danny appeared and split itself into two. After they had vs sighed again he was Danny Fenton.

"What did you do!?" Randy asked as he clenched his mask in his fist.

"Don't worry. It was nothing too illegal," Vlad said. Plasmeus pressed a few buttons on the watch before a hologram appeared and it showed the three teens shifting back to their human forms.

"Remember when we had that little fight, Daniel? When I became mayor? Well this is my response to your little riot outside of McMasters," Vlad said and left dramatically.

"I am so dead," The trio said in unison and the bell rang. They sighed and went to get changed back into their normal clothes.

* * *

In detention, the students sat quietly. Nomicon scribbles would appear every once in a while in front of them telling them that they needed to escape but they couldn't. Not with Lancer sitting right in front of them.

There was a sudden gasp and all three teens looked up from what they were doing. Their attention was driven towards Mr. Lancer, who had seen their confused faces and motioned for them to come over to his desk.

"There's a live News report on who Danny Phantom, The Ninja, and a mysterious hero is," Lancer informed his students who exchanged worried looks.

Dash—who had gotten detention for putting mayonnaise in Mr. Faluca's desk drawer—came over to see the News.

 _"A shocking discovery was made today by Mr. Vlad Masters. He claims to have revealed the identities of three heroes. We go live to where Mr. Masters has a projector all set up and ready to show. It looks to me like all of Amity Park is here."_

Danny's eyes glowed a furies green for a second before he blinked it away.

"Vlad," He mumbled bitterly, his teeth clenched together so hard that he could break a baseball bat in half.

" _Citizens of Amity Park, I have been given information that could change the way this world has decided to think of things. These are the identities of Danny Phantom, the Ninja of Norrisville, and The American Dragon!"_

A few "Who?"'s were heard in the crowd at the mention of the dragon but Jake didn't pay much attention to them.

Randy began unconsciously backing up near the corner of the class.

" _Because you probably won't believe me if I just told you, here's a video!_ " Vlad told the town.

Danny shifted uncomfortably, trying to get some distance from him and Dash. The video from before played and everyone gasped in shock.

The loudest of the gasps came from Dash.

"Y-you're Danny P-hantom!? But how!?" Dash asked and Danny flinched at that question. He took a few steps back and decided if he wanted to answer that question or not.

"Um..."

Before Danny could explain Lancer cut him off, "Wait dragons exist!?"

"...Maybe?" Jake tried with an awkward shrug of his shoulders.

"Can I see?" Lancer smiled eagerly.

"No. Not right now. We still need to get our powers back from Vlad," Jake replied and Lancer seemed to deflate slightly.

"We need to find Clockwork!" Danny suddenly said.

"Who?" Jake, Lancer, Ransy and Dash all asked in unison.

"The ghost of time! He can reverse this!" Danny smiled.

"Are you sure about this? Take it from me, time travel is no joke," Jake said unsurely.

"Not at all but I've time traveled at least three times, been in two alternate realities, and saw what would happen if my mom married Vlad. Trust me, I know the consequences," Danny responded with a small smile.

"In that case, let's get going," Randy said and began walking out. Jake and Danny followed, trying their best not to make eye contact.

Next stop; Clockwork's lair.

* * *

 **A/N: I've always wondered if I'm the only RC9GN fan out there who, instead of swearing, says things like "Holy honking cheese!" or "That...was...so...BRUCE!"? I can't be the only one. Please tell me.**

 **AUTHOR's GAME! Which, out of these colleges, do you think I wanna go to? Cal Poly, CalArts, or UCSC. Tell me what you think in the reviews!**

 **(Hint: It's where Butch Hartman, along with a ton of other animators with famous shows, went.)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Okay, thank cheese I'm not the only one who uses RC9GN phrases to swear. I also sometimes say 'oh butter biscuits!' because of Vlad X3.**

 **So the winners of the author's game are** MintBushCat **,** Disneydreamer **,** ThePonyFangirl **,** Guest **,** Mimi1012 **, and** scharlie151 **. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you all enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Dash watched the door that his hero had just walked out of in complete awe.

"I always knew there was something special about those three," Lancer commented but Dash couldn't find words to respond with.

"I-I can't believe it. All this time...Fenton is Phantom? Phantom is Fenton? I-it just doesn't make any sense!" Dash said trying to get a grip. He was freaking out.

"If you think about it, the evidence is all there. The tardies, the u excused absences, Phantom always being when and where a ghost is going to attack..." Lancer trailed off thinking about all of the similarities of the two, "heck, they even look almost identical!"

Dash thought of all of the things Lancer had just said, "You're right...I guess it does make sense."

A small smile made its way to Dash's face as he thought about all of the good Danny was doing for the town.

"I guess he's not as wimpy as I thought..." Dash said out loud and this made Lancer happy to hear.

The teacher hated bullying—he really did—which is why he had convinced the other teachers at Casper High to treat all students fairly. So far, it seemed to be working.

* * *

The trio sped through town, Danny falling a bit behind.

"Man, I've forgotten what it felt like to run without my ghost stamina," he said, struggling a bit to keep up.

"Same here. The suit seriously helps," Randy huffed.

"At least we can get to your parents ghost portal without anyone being all 'oh look! It's Danny Phantom!' Or 'Hey! The Norrisville Ninja's in Amity Park!'" Jake reasoned.

"Yeah but our faces are all over the News! How is that any different!" Danny argued and just as he said that, as if on cue, a bright light flashed in front of their faces.

"What the juice!?" Randy asked outloud and suddenly the trio were surrounded by flashes and questions that they didn't want to answer.

"Hey, Ghost Boy! How did you get your powers?"

"Jake Long, right? Are there any more creatures that are like you?"

"Ninja! Hey, Ninja! Over here! I'm a huge fan but, can you tell me why you're here instead of in Norrisville?"

The three freshmen back up so they are back-to-back. Cameras continued to blind them until Jake caught glimpse of a pink and black colored thing. Another joined it but it was blue and white. The second one seemed to be much larger than the first.

"Haley? Gramps?" Jake squinted and was suddenly lifted off of his feet. He looked up to see his younger sister carrying him out of the mob, struggling. He looked to his right to see Lao Shi carrying Randy and Danny with minimal struggle.

"Jake, what were you thinking!?" Lao Shi asked as they got out of sight of the reporters.

"When I was being forced into a Q&A or when I was getting my powers taken from me in the middle of PE?" Jake asked sarcastically.

"Well, I guess that explains why you didn't fly away. But that doesn't make up for how panicked the magical world is. Everything—from pixies to gargoyles—is freaking out! You have to fix this!"

"Um, sorry to interrupt you...dragon guy...but we were just off to the Ghost Zone get this whole problem fixed in a matter of seconds," Danny said for Jake.

Lao Shi studied the boys he had in his hands before looking back at Jake, "And how do you plan to do that?"

The trio exchanged looks before they all settled of Danny explaining everything, "So I'm pretty sure you've heard of Jake time traveling," When Lao Shi nodded he continued, "Well that was the plan again..."

"What!?" The elder dragon stopped dead in his tracks, causing the two boys he was carrying to quickly jerk, "Time traveling is seriously dangerous! You could alter the fabric of space time! Jake, did you say that they could borrow the-"

Danny cut him off before he could get Jake into serious trouble, "No, Jake didn't tell us we could borrow anything. We need to see Clockwork. It's why we're going to the Ghost Zone. He'll help us," Danny hoped that this dragon would let them go.

"Jake, this seems like a bad idea," Haley spoke up.

"What!? Why? Danny knows what he's doing. He's time traveled before!" Jake argued.

"Okay, Danny, mind telling us what happened when you time traveled?" Lao Shi asked.

"Um, I'd rather not," Danny responded.

"Why not?"

"It's kinda personal...I just don't like to talk about it."

"Is it because something went bad?" Lao Shi was ready to make Danny say how bad he was at time traveling.

"Not exactly..." This surprised everyone, "The first time it resulted in me meeting my future. Trust me, it wasn't exactly good. The second time I got to see what it was like for my mom and Vlad to meet..."

Danny considered lying to them but thought that this old guy seemed wise enough. If Danny was making the wrong choice then he could find another solution. It was something that Clockwork didn't always do for him. Sure, he would tell him that it was a bad idea but Danny never listened. Not if he thought what he was doing what the right thing to do.

But this dragon guy seemed more like a father-ish figure. He wouldn't let Danny go no matter how much he begged.

"This is exactly what I'm talking about. You three cannot go to this Clockwork guy. I'm taking you to where Fu Dog and I are right now," Lao Shi exclaimed and the trio looked at each other worriedly. Jake would've just kept his head down instead of looking worried but he had no idea how this whole thing was gonna turn out.

 _At least with the time travel option we knew we could get it fixed..._ He thought.

* * *

They landed near an old rundown shop just outside of Amity Park. Randy scanned his surroundings and saw nothing that really caught his eye.

The walls were a plain gray color and a few of them seemed to have small cracks in them. The shelves that rested to the right of the room were covered in dust and books. The air was stuffy and Randy tried to avoid taking in any deep breaths. It smelled like wet dog in there.

The whole place was fairly empty except for a mattress laying on the floor, a couple dog bowls—one with food and one with water—and an old fashioned TV.

An old dog seemed to be sleeping near the dog bowls but woke up when he heard the door creek open.

"Ah, what is it?" The dog... _said_?

"...No honking way...a talking dog!?" Randy exclaimed, his mouth open wide.

"Randy, Danny, meet Fu Dog," Jake introduced.

The dog stretched and made his way over to the two on his back legs. He held out his paw and Randy shook it.

"Keep your mouth closed, kid, you'll attract flies," Fu said and Danny snickered a bit.

"Wow, not even the Ghost Zone has talking dogs," Danny whispered to Jake who nodded.

Lao Shi and Haley dragoned down before Fu began speaking once more, "So what kind of magical creatures are you? Shape shifters? Dragons?"

"Uh...I guess you could say I'm a shape shifter?" Danny thought for a moment, "No wait Amorpho's more like a shapeshifter. Yeah, I'm a ghost," The once-was-a-halfa replied.

"But you're alive," Fu tried to figure out what this kid meant.

"Well I was half ghost before Vlad took away my powers, if that makes more sense to you," Danny shrugged.

"Not at all," Fu replied and turned to Randy, "How 'bout you?"

"I don't know. I pretty much just put on a mask and fight bad guys," Randy shrugged.

Fu seemed lost in thought for a moment, "Black and red suit, right? Ninja of Norrisville?"

"Yep," Randy replied a big surprised with how well this talking dog seemed to figure that out.

"Hm...I have an idea but I'm gonna need DNA samples," Fu said and walked _through_ the wall. When he came back he had a cauldron and a few testing tubes with liqued in it.

"DNA samples? Again!?" Danny exclaimed.

"Nothing will ever surprise me again after today," Randy replied a bit sarcastically and Danny nodded in agreement.

Everyone made their way over to the cauldren and Fu Dog began pouring the colorful liquid in.

"You said half ghost, right kid?" Fu asked Danny and he nodded in response.

"K, gotcha. So do Blood Blossoms still have an effect of you?" Fu asked.

"Yeah," Danny replied as he backed up a bit.

"Don't worry, they shouldn't harm you without your powers," Danny walked back over and relaxed a bit as Fu opened the clear jar of Blood Blossoms. They didn't have any effect over him.

He put three of the rose-like flower into the cauldren and added in a green gooey substance that hissed and bubbled when it fell into the pot. This made Danny flinch a bit.

"Is that ectoplasm?" The boy asked.

"Sure is. Now, I'm gonna need Gramps and Haley to back up for this next ingredient."

The two backed up to the corner of the room and Fu added in a couple strands of Sphinx hair. Then he added in some scales.

"What's the ninja's weakness?" Fu asked.

"What do you mean by that...?" Randy asked immediately thinking about chickens.

"I mean what substance renders you powerless?" Fu asked.

"Um...I'm not sure, actually. I wish the Nomicon was here to help with that," Randy thought out loud. At that, a scribble appeared showing a doodle of some sort of glowing liquid substance. The doodles showed it to be yellow which usually meat it was closer to a golden color.

"If that's what your weakness is then I'm in luck. I have just about enough left to finish this recipe. I'll be right back," Fu said and walked back trough the wall. He came back with another clear jar that was only filled with about an inch high of whatever the Nomicon was hinting towards.

A bright red glowing orb was put into the cauldren and it immediately dessitegrated.

"Is that what would happen to me!?" Randy exclaimed as he witnessed what had happened to the orb.

"Bingo," Fu joked a bit as he got a spoon and began stirring, "Now I'm gonna need a hair sample..."

Fu reached over and pulled a piece of hair out of all three boy's heads. He was given three annoyed, "Ow!"'s before he put all three into the cauldren at once.

"Everyone get back!" The dog yelled and they tossed a desk in its side to hide behind. The cauldren overflowed with bubbles before a loud explosion was heard. The walls were covered in brown goop and when they looked back into the pot, there was a surprising site to see.

* * *

 **A/N: This ended up being longer than I had intended it to be...oh well. Who doesn't love a chalet that's longer than most of the chapters in the story? I enjoyed writing it and didn't want to finish it which is honestly the main reason for why it's so long.**

 **R &R is greatly appreciated!**

 **AUTHOR'S GAME! So my AVID class took a trip to Stanford today. Can you guess who I couldn't stop thinking about the whole time I was there?**

 **(Hint: _She's_ from Danny Phantom and constantly talks about going there)**

 **See you all next time! Well, I guess I won't tecnicaly see you since...y'know...**

 **Bye...**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I had originally planned to post this on Friday but I went to my aunt's house and couldnt write.**

 **The struggle is real.**

 **Anyways, enough with my random blabbering, here's the winners of the author's game! Btw I know it was a bit harder this time since the hint was confusing but what I meat was this character constantly talks about wanting to go to Stanford and majoring in ghost envy...**

 **It was Jazz...**

 **Anywho only one person got it correct and that person is the one and only** Guest **! XD the ultimate buildup.**

 **Now for what you've all been waiting for! Chapter 17!**

* * *

Within the cauldron was a glowing orb containing three colors; Red, green and yellow.

"Perfect! I can't believe that actually worked! A-goo-goo," Fu exclaimed and took the orb out of the cauldren. It seemed really heavy and Fu could barely carry it on his own, so Jake, Randy and Danny went to help.

Haley and Lao Shi couldn't touch the orb because of the Sphinx hair so they had to sit back and watch.

Fu brought the orb to the wall and walked right through, being closely followed by the trio. Lao Shi and Haley drifted behind a bit. The orb was placed into a blender with a purple glow illuminating off of it. The lid was put on and Fu used duct tape to hold it on—which seemed to be a strange sight, even for Lao Shi.

Fu noticed the strange looks he was getting and got defensive, "Trust me you're gonna be glad I did this. Now cover your ears."

Everyone cupped their hands to their ears and Fu turned on the blender. As the orb was chopped down it crashed against the sides and almost knocked it over.

It sounded like metal being hit by a wooden hammer. By the time it was over the blender was filled with nothing but dust.

"You three come back after school tomorrow. It'll take a while to get this liquified..." Fu said and braced hiself for the trio to argue with him, but they didn't.

Danny sighed, "I'll see if Sam or Tucker's available. I'm still scared to see what my mom and dad will think."

"You could all stay at my place. My parents won't be completely surprised by me. We've all kinda seen a lot so my dad might be the only one to really ask any questions," Jake offered.

"Thanks but I still gotta get back to my hotel. Howard won't like this whole thing and I wanna get this over with..." Randy said, talking about how much Howard was gonna yell at him when he got back.

"As for me, I would do anything to spend the night. Thanks, Jake," Danny thanked and Jake nodded.

"Don't sweat it," Jake smiled and then realized something, "Yo, how the heck are we gonna get there with News reporters swarming every block!?"

"I'll give you three a lift," Lao Shi offered.

"Yes!" The trio exclaimed in unison.

* * *

Once Danny, Haley and Jake opened up the hotel room they were greeted to Susan and Johnathan looking at them angrily.

"Uh...hey mom, dad. Meet Danny F-" Jake started but his dad cut him off.

"Danny Phantom? We know, we saw the news," He said.

"I was gonna say Fenton but Phantom works too..." Jake tried to joke a bit but his parents weren't buying it.

"Why is he here?" Susan asked for an explination.

"Um..." Jake tried to remember what Danny had said but before he could continue Danny began talking.

"Because my parents are crazy ghost hunters who probably hate me now that they know I'm half ghost, even though Vlad took away all of our powers so I'm not even half ghost anymore! To be honest it feels kinda weird...like someone just ripped out half of my personality..." Danny explained and, when he finished, Susan looked at him sadly.

She let the three in and told Danny to sit on the couch. Johnathan, who had heard the whole thing, decided to join them and talk to Danny.

"Listen, Danny, I know you might think that your parents won't accept you for who you are but there's something that parents have that you wouldn't understand as a child. I know you're a great kid and you can't always get a great kid unless they're raised in the right environment, that just tells me how good of parents you have. I'm sure they'll understand no matter what," Johnathan tried to cheer Danny up.

The boy smiled at these words and thought this over, "I guess so. Can I have a ride home, though?" Danny asked and Johnathan responded with a happy, "yes."

* * *

Danny got home and stood outside of his door for about ten seconds. He bit his lip, trying to decide if he should knock or not. He wanted to turn around so badly but at the same time he knew this is what he had been wanting for so long.

 _There's only two things that could happen._

 _Acceptance._

 _Or hatred._

Both words were tugging at Danny hard.

One was saying " _Go in. They'll love you no matter what. It'll make you feel so much better._ "

But the other was saying, " _Don't do it! They could try to hurt you, dissect you. They won't listen when you try to explain to them that you're still their son!_ "

Danny felt weak in the knees and he wanted to throw up, but he knocked on the door three times. There was a pause before his parents opened the door and they froze.

Danny felt a quick sting of hatred before his mom started crying and hugged him. He was surprised at first but hugged her back. His dad joined in the hug and Danny felt relief spread through him.

He felt acceptance.

And he loved it.

* * *

 **A/N: Holy honking Hannah Montana this chapter was hard to write! At least I got it out there. Woohoo! Man, my writing has gotten really...bad...!**

 **So I've had a one-shot idea and I need your help figuring out if I should write it or not. It's where Casper High goes on a field trip to the pool for some sort of lifeguard training thing. The water in the pool is freezing cold and it activated Danny's ice core, causing his powers to go all crazy. Will he get exposed? Most likely...**

 **I don't know, what do you think?**

 **R &R is greatly appreciated!**

 **AUTHOR'S GAME! So I've been into a couple manga series lately. There's a series that I almost got but it turned out that I'm broke. What series do you think it was? One Piece, Naruto or Tokyo Ghoul?**

 **(Hint: Again, you're gonna have to you to my YouTube channel; Kylie Rose. I have something like 84 subs. Look at my two most recent videos. Whichever manga I haven't done a speed drawing on yet is the one that I couldn't afford)**

 **See you all next time! Bye!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: So I was gonna upload this chapter on either Thursday or Friday but I just had the best day of my life and decided that I should give you guys another chapter of the secret trio!**

 **"Why am I having the best of of my life?" you may ask, well I'll tell you. So I'm taking these coding classes and I decided to make Danny Phantom out of nothing but code. I could only make lines, circles and squares. The teacher said that he would screenshot the picture and put it on Twitter, tagging Butch Hartman! I was like "oh yeah, that would be cool" not expecting anything to really happen but guess what...**

 **HE REPLIED TO IT! I am freaking out so honking much! I couldn't breathe and I was about to cry tears of joy...I've been noticed by senpai!**

 ***takes a deep breath* well now that I've gotten that out of my system here's the winners of the author's game!** scharlie151 **,** Some Weird Chick **,** CrayonPencil **, and** Disney Dreamer **! Great job and enjoy!**

* * *

Jack and Maddie released their son from their hug and Danny was trying hard not to show how scared he still was.

"Sweetie, you know we love you, right?" Maddie asked. A smile showed through his serious expression and he nodded a bit.

"Then why didn't you tell us?" Jack asked sounding a bit disappointed, "We would've understood."

Danny felt a bit guilty but kept going. His voice shook as he began to speak, "C-Can we please go inside to talk about this?" The freshman shivered a bit and his parents led him to the couch. There was silence as Danny began to think again, "I didn't know how you would take it. I know you love me, but you never seemed to...love...me."

That last statement hit all three of them pretty hard. It hit Maddie the hardest.

Her son was right. They had always showed so much hatred towards Phantom, not to mention how they seemed so hard on him when he was Danny Fenton.

"Danny, we...we're so sorry," Jack spoke up. It was so hard on him. To hear this out loud. The second he found out about Danny's identity he had realized all of the things they had done to him, but it didn't hurt as much just thinking about it as it did hearing his _own son_ say it right to him.

"It's okay. You didn't know any better...and apparently neither did I. I was going to tell you a month after it had happened. When the Lunch Lady attacked, but Jazz cut in and I had decided that...that maybe it's better if you guys didn't know..." Danny felt himself on the verge of tears but he blinked them away, trying not to show them.

Maddie reached out and held her son's hand, "We understand. If you ever need anything we're right here for you. Never forget that," Her motherly smile almost completely hid the expression that let Danny see exactly how she felt.

 _She's not being completely genuine..._

 _Acceptance...?_

Danny tried not to show that he could tell, but that was really hard. Luckily all of the covers and lies had helped him become pretty good at covering himself up.

"I'm going to bed. Tomorrow's gonna be a long day," He said with a forced smile and headed for his room. The door was closed so quietly that even with the silence the house seemed to be filled with was louder than it.

The boy let his body lie against the door for a moment before he slowly slumped down into his knees. Tears began slowly falling down his face. He sniffled and suddenly felt angry.

"No. I can't cry. I'm supposed to be strong. I'm supposed to be a _hero_ ," he said to himself harshly. He thought about that word for a moment.

 _Hero..._

He never really thought about himself as a hero. More like a helper.

 _I've saved countless lives..._

"So why can't I save myself?" He said aloud. He took in a deep breath and stood up, wiping the tears from his eyes. He put on that fake smile he had used countless times before and walked out of his room and into the bathroom to brush his teeth, shower and get a couple tissues.

As he entered his room he was greeted with a camera flash.

"Hey! Get away!" Danny yelled and slammed the windows shut. He closed the blinds. He had hoped that was all he had to deal with for the day, even though he knew it was just the beginning of a never-ending battle.

"Vlad!" He said harshly through gritted teeth.

* * *

Dash sat awake in his bed, thinking. He looked over at his alarm clock.

"1:00am...great," He said sarcastically to no one. His thoughts were distracting him from his sleep.

 _Fenton is one brave geek..._

 _No, not geek..._

 _Hero..._

 _Holy sweat socks Fenton's a hero!_

 _I guess that's irony for you._

 _One day you're beating up your favorite punching bag, the next you're watching them risk their life for you and the people you've learned to love._

 _I guess he's not so bad after all._

 _It still doesn't make sense though...but it makes perfect sense all at the same time. How is this possible?_

Dash groaned frustratingly, "My brain hurts!" He shouted angrily and his mom came walking into his room.

"Dash? Are you okay?" She asked.

The jock thought for a moment, "...Yeah. I think I'll survive."

"Oh, well you should go to sleep. You have a pretty big Football game tomorrow and you should be well rested for that," She reminded and Dash nodded in response, "Goodnight," She whispered and closed the door.

The blonde slammed his head into his pillow a few times.

 _I'll never be able to concentrate after today!_

* * *

Lancer was grading papers when he drifted from what he was doing and started thinking about his student.

 _It all makes perfect sense, so why can't I believe this? I guess being half-ghost is pretty unbelievable..._

 _Or maybe I've been played by a student who's just barely passing high school. Of corse! It makes so much sense! He made himself seem so clumsy, weak and non-smart that nobody would even think to have him as a suspect._

 _I guess young Daniel is smarter than I've been giving him credit for._

Lancer paused from what he was doing and took out a sheet of lined paper and a sharpened pencil.

He wrote down 'Fenton' on the top left and 'Phantom' on the top right. He divided it by writing a line separating the two.

He wrote

 _Fenton:_

 _Shy, unpopular, not athletic, not the brightest, constantly falling asleep and ditching class, good with witty comebacks at times, mysterious, jumpy._

 _Phantom:_

 _Known throughout Amity Park, Debated between good or bad, no much is known, strong, doesn't give up, confident, seemingly fearless, witty..._

 _The exact opposite of Fenton..._

Lancer's life seemed to be getting more and more confusing.

He thought about some of the aspects of Danny that he had only seen at times.

The pupil could be funny at times and showed his friends a side to him not many others saw. He was caring and put others before him. For as long as he could remember, Danny was taking all of the hits from Dash.

One of his students, when questioned, told him about how Danny had stuck up for him and was beat up for it. Then, afterwards, Danny had given the boy a smile that seemed to say 'It was better me than you' followed by a simple shrug.

Others had told him about how they had noticed drastic changes in Danny's personality. At the beginning of Freshmen year, all the boy wanted was to be in the same group as the cool kids. Now he had moved so far past that, that he was caught talking trash about _them_.

He had gone from having a massive crush on Paulina, to seeing how beauty isn't about what's on the outside, but what's found within.

This statement explained to Lancer why Danny chose Sam.

The boy had clearly seen parts of Sam that were described as beautiful that no one else seemed to see besides the people who belonged in the trio.

Danny seemed less scared of Dash's punches after a while and seemed almost bored when he was shoved into a locker. As if it didn't hurt at all. He seemed to since a bit, but it looked faked.

Lancer suddenly started his train of thought on the trio of friends; Sam, Danny and Tucker.

They were all so different. So unique. That must have been how they were brought together. In this case, opposites attract so well that they were once voted 'most likely to grow up together'.

No surprise there.

Lancer found himself smiling at his students.

They truly were... _something_.

* * *

 **A/N: So I hit you pretty hard with the feels train pretty early in the chapter so I decided to tone it down with a bit of Lancer and Dash action.**

 **I don't know about you guys but my favorite kinds of reveal fics include either Dash or Mr. Lancer finding out...most preferably Mr. Lancer...**

 **That's why his PoV is longer than Dash's.**

 **What kind of fanfics do you guys like to read?**

 **AUTHOR'S GAME! Which of these shows do you think I discovered most recently? Ben 10, Generator Rex, or A Kind of Magic? Leave what you think in the reviews!**

 **Can we, by any chance, get this story to 100 reviews? I'm so honking close it hurts! Of corse you don't have to but if we get 100 by Friday then I'll upload another chapter! That's 3 chapters in a week! Woohoo!**

 **Thanks for reading and I hope you guys stay tuned for the next chapter!**

 **BYE!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: GUY! WE DID IT! 101 REVIEWS! This was literally my reaction:**

 ** _Hm...school's over...what to do now. I know! I'll check out the Danny Phantom and RC9GN fanfic crossovers!_** **(chooses category and stuff and spaces for a second before freaking out)** ** _OH MY CHEESE I MADE IT! CALL ME A SONG BECUASE I'M SINGING HALLELUJAH!_**

 **Okay maybe that's a bit of an over-exaggeration but I love that song so...**

 **Thanks anyways though! And now for the author's game winners!...Nobody won...well the answer is A Kind of Magic. Has anyone else heard of it? It's not very popular, which is a shame 'cause I'm a little obsessed with it right now...**

 **Yep...**

 **But enough of my nonsense blathering here's chapter 19!**

* * *

The morning felt like the worst day of Jake life the next day, and it wasn't any different than Danny and Randy.

The once-was-a-dragon unwillingly got out of his bed and into his school clothes. He made his way into the bathroom where he brushed his teeth, went to the bathroom and styled his hair for about ten minutes.

He washed his hands and went to the kitchen to eat breakfast.

Every step felt like a mile to Jake and every step was one bit closer to going outside. Jake let out an upset groan and put on his socks and shoes, grabbed his backpack and headed for the door.

He got to school pretty easily. No News reporters had been waiting behind buildings for him so that was nice.

Up until someone noticed him.

"Hey, it's that dragon kid!" Someone yelled and multiple students began running up to Jake.

Paulina made her way through the crowd and Jake suddenly felt a bit uncomfortable with how easy it was for her to just push her way through.

"Jake, right?" She asked.

"Uh..."

"That whole dragon thing is pretty cool. Not to mention you know The Ghost Boy," Paulina said the last part really dreamily.

"Yeah but right now I'm not feeling too well so I'm just gonna-," Jake began walking towards the crowd of kids when he heard a familiar voice.

"Everybody shut up!" A particular red-head student yelled. If you thought it was Howard then you were right.

Students began backing off of Jake and saw Randy trying to hide behind his friend, which failed miserably for obvious reasons.

A couple girls screamed and before they knew it, they were both surrounded by crowds.

Out of nowhere Kwan yelled out, "Hey! It's Fenton!"

Danny froze in his tracks looking like a deer being scared stiff as a car passed by. Sam and Tucker stood protectively in front of him and just before the crowd mobbed him too, they pointed sets of Fenton wrist rays at them.

"Another step and you'll be covered in hot ectoplasm," Sam warned. The majority of the students backed off, except for one single student.

Valerie.

She continued to walk forward and Sam took a wide stance before Danny put a hand on her shoulder, silently telling her to stop. She lowered her defenses but was still ready just in case.

"So, all this time..." Valerie's heart looked absolutely crushed. She couldn't make eye contact and her cheeks looked flushed, almost as if she had been crying. Her eyes were a bit puffy too.

"Valerie I-"

"Don't bother, Ghost Boy..." She began and Danny winced a bit at her tone and the way she had called him 'Ghost Boy'. Not 'Danny', not 'Fenton', just Ghost boy, "I don't understand. How could you do this to me. To _all of us_! I trusted you with all of my heart and it turns out that you were just the thing I despise; a ghost."

The anger and hatred in her voice made Danny feel absolutely horrible.

"I never wanted to hurt you."

"Oh yeah!? Well tell that to the wall your stupid dog trashed when he—you—ruined my life! I thought you were a good kid, Danny!" Gentle tears began falling down her face slowly and she wiped them away with the back of her hand.

"Valerie, it was an accident...I didn't-"

"Don't even bother, Ghost. You've don't enough damage as is," Valerie walked away and Danny heard a sniffle as she turned back once more, betrayal seeming obvious in her eyes.

Danny couldn't believe it. He just wanted to curl up into a ball and hide. He couldn't wait for the day to be over.

Randy, Jake and Howard came over to comfort him. Jake told his story about Rose and how he didn't know how to feel afterwards.

"But this is different. You got Rose back, I may never get Valerie back again. Not as a girlfriend, but as a friend. She'll forever hate me," Danny slouched and looked down at his feet. That was when he was greeted by Sam's face.

She gave a heart warming smile that only Danny had ever seen her give, "Danny, I understand you're going through a lot but look at the bright side. This'll all be over sooner or later. Who knows, maybe that talking dog you told us about will be able to finish that potion early."

Danny smiled back and looked Sam in her amethyst eyes, "Thanks, Sam."

The bell rang and it startled the group for a second but they all snapped out of it and headed to their classes, all of wich were exactly the same.

* * *

Mr. Lancer watched as the trio of heroes walked into his class. He had an important announcement to make so he had his students sit down immediately.

"I know you may be a little excited about the new-found heroes in out class but-" The teacher was cut off by a loud _BOOM_ coming from the middle of town, "Lord of the flies!" He shouted as the Earth shook briefly.

Danny's eyes went wide as he shot up and yelled out an angry, "Vlad!"

Everyone looked at him hoping to see how he became Danny Phantom but it never happened.

"Mr. Lancer, I need to go," Danny said eagerly.

"Now Mr. Fenton I know you feel like you need to help but..."

"The fate of Amity Park, possibly the world, depends on this! Now, Mr. Lancer, can I go or not!?" Danny forced and Lancer backed off a bit before nodding, "Good. Oh, and, I'll be needed Jake ans Randy. That cool? Yeah? Okay, bye!" Danny said quickly and they were out of there before Jack could scream GHOST.

The trio sprinted out of the school and towards where Fu and Lao Shi were staying.

"Yo, Fu, are you ready or not!?" Jake yelled and Fu Dog came into the room with three glasses.

"You three are lucky that the explosion did something to the electricity and my liquifier went all crazy," Fu replied as he passed out the glasses full of some weird-colored substance. The three looked at him oddly.

"Just drink it. They should give you back your powers but only for an hour so work fast. I'll keep working on the other potion in the back."

The trio gulped them down in a matter of seconds and they all transformed out of nowhere. They were told that they can't change back until the hour is up and with that, they flew off.

Today, they were facing Vlad Plamius while he had the power of a dragon, a ninja and a ghost.

 _Oh boy..._ They all thought.

* * *

 **A/N: So it's shorter than the last chapter but I'm kind of out of ideas. Should Vlad look different now that he has all of this power? I had a couple ideas on what he could look like instead if you want that.**

 **He's gonna look pretty Bruce.**

 **Now onto the AUTHOR'S GAME! Who do you think my favorite ship is? Fowlham (TheresaxRandy), Amethyst Ocean (DannyxSam), or JakexRose (do they even have a ship name? If not, it should be rake...)**

 **(Hint: This one probably has the most creative name that isn't just two names mashed together. Not that that's not creative)**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: So you guys asked for it and I most definitely will deliver, Vlad's going to look different, but in a cool way.**

 **Pichuchibi had a really cool idea where the trio use their own weaknesses against Vlad so that's what I'm gonna do.**

 **I think Vlad's personality should change too seeing as he was able to do what he did with DNA taken from the heroes. Maybe he'll suddenly be scared of chickens. XD I wanna try that...**

 **Now for the winners of the Author's Game we have** The starry eyed **,** CrayonPencil **,** scharlie151 **,** BarelyExistant **,** Pichuchibi **, and** MintBushCat **.**

 **A couple of you liked the ship name Rake, should we make that a thing? #RAKEFORDAYZ.**

 **Yeah that was really weird...**

 **Quick thing, before you read, I recommend going to YouTube and playing a song called "Two Steps from Hell - For the Win (SkyWorld)' It fits nicely in the battle. You don't have to but it'll just make the chapter seem a bit cooler. If the chapter is longer than the song, play the extended version.**

* * *

They ignored the screaming fans and News reporters as they made their way off to greet Vlad, with Randy sitting on Jake's back enjoying the view.

"Man, flying is the _cheese_!" Randy exclaimed happily.

"Couldn't have said it any better myself. Wanna race?" Danny asked feeling happy that he had the ability to fly again. It was always his favorite power.

"You're on!" Jake flew off and Danny quickly caught up. They tied by the time they got near Vlad and Danny froze at the sight he was seeing.

Plasmeus was huge now. His muscles were more defined and his usual black, red and grey outfit became just black and red. The cape was replaced with two terrifying raven black dragon wings tipped white and a dragon tale. A free scales were red while a few others were white, but the majority of them were also black.

He had a large nine-looking symbol on his chest that Randy recognized from his suit. His usually blood-red ghostly eyes were now a mix of red and green. As for his hair and the general shape of his normal ghost costume, they stayed the same.

Danny gulped and got ready to face one of his greatest enemies with his two newfound friends by his side. He decided to start it off with a clever quip, "Hey Fruitloop! Remember me!?" He shouted and began flying at full speed towards Vlad—who was now ten times bigger than him.

"Ah, Daniel, my boy. So glad to see you have your powers back," Vlad said angrily through gritted teeth.

"Oh yeah? Sure doesn't sound like it!" Danny replied and punched him right in the stomach. The ghost-dragon-ninja-hybrid just smirked and slapped Danny away with the back of his hand.

The ghost teen collided with a nearby building with a wince, "Now I know how flies feel."

Jake watched this happen with horror in his eyes, "Danny!" The two other heroes called out and began fighting Vlad. Randy latched his scarf onto a pole and swung around to Plasmeus' tale where he then planted his feet after the landing.

Jake flew up to his face and used his fire breath. Vlad inhaled the smoke and began to caugh, his skin seeming immune to Jake's fire somehow.

A smirk spread across his face and he spit out a large ball of fire. Jake dodged it by just a hair and threw fire back.

Danny came back into the picture with an ecto blast. A shield that was half pink and half green appeared around the villain. It absorbed the blast and Vlad sent a new one hurtling towards Danny.

Danny put up a shield but it was knocked back by the blast. The halfa was left breathing hard once the shield evaporated into this air.

"Ninja tale climb!" Randy called out as spiked emerged from the bottom of his shoes and he ran up Vlad's dragon tale. Small holes were left where the spikes had dug into the scales, which quickly regenerated due to double the ghost healing factor.

"Aw, wonk!" Randy exclaimed after noticing the lack of damage he was doing. He continued to run his way up and got to Vlad's wings—which were now flapping as the hybrid began to lift himself from the ground.

The wings were pushing cold air right at Randy causing his ninja scarf to blow heroically in the wind. Too bad it was also making it harder to hold on.

He climbed up just above the wings and, as they came in closer together for another flap, he wrapped his scarf around them and pulled them together tightly. The freshman suddenly felt like he was going downhill on a roller coaster as Vlad fell from the sky. He had to hold on with all his might to stop himself from falling off of Plasmius.

Danny saw Randy looking like he was going to puke and swooped down to grab him before Plasmius flipped over onto his back and landed on a building. They became intangible as rubble flew in all directions.

Danny's eyes glowed a vicious green as he realized something. If he couldn't change back into Fenton, then his ghostly wail shouldn't drain him...right?

So when Plasmius stood up once more he unleashed his wail, screaming at the top of his lungs. Vlad was sent flying back into, yet another, building and it crashed to the ground.

"Nice one!" Jake encouraged and Danny smiled, struggling to stay off the ground. He began to breathe hard but tried his best to ignore it.

Vlad got up and dirt fell from him and onto the ground. Pieces of the building that seemed like pebbles to him smashed into the ground making craters in the ground. People ran away, dodging the falling building pieces.

"How the heck are we supposed to stop him!?" Danny exclaimed.

"I don't know!" Randy replied and began running away as Plasmius shot a fireball at all three. Danny became intangible and fell through the ground as Jake flew away in a curved line.

The fireball hit the street hard, shaking the whole block. Vlad began walking towards Randy when Danny came up from the ground and tripped him. The hybrid fell and landed right in front of a local KFC. Someone wearing a chicken suit ran away at the sight of Vlad, who did the same at the sight of the costume.

He got up and started doing what looked like a weird dance. Even though it was just his attempt to get his limbs to work right and get him away from that chicken costume.

"Why am I suddenly so scared of chickens!?" He yelled to absolutely no one.

Randy smirked when he realized something, "Guys! He has the same weaknesses that we have!"

"How do you know that?" Danny and Jake asked in unison.

"Well, you see, he's afraid of chickens and, uh, so am I..." Randy admitted awkwardly. It was quiet for a moment before the two boys erupted in laughter.

"You're afraid of chickens!?" Danny said trying to calm down.

"Shut up! It's not my fault!" Randy tried to argue.

"Dude, yeah it is," Jake laughed as he wiped a tear from his eye.

"Whatever lets just fight that guy! What are you two afraid of?" Randy asked.

Danny knew what his answer was but knew it was exactly what he said, "It's going to be impossible to work with my fear." (Dan)

"I can't think of anything," Jake admitted and his friends gave him looks that showed an unimpressed 'Seriously?', "I'm not kidding!"

Randy spoke up, "Okay so I guess we'll just have to work with chickens," He said, anger and fear both just barely showing through.

Danny and Jake nodded and Danny headed for a nearby pet store that, of course, sold chickens, "This just goes to show how weird Amity Park is," He said to himself. The halfa grabbed a large cage and got the chickens in there.

Randy held Vlad off as Jake snuck back into the KFC and found multiple chicken costumes, "Oh yeah. This is gonna be good."

He handed a costume to multiple citizens begging them to put the costumes on. When they did so, he instructed them to follow him. The group finally found Randy who was looking fearfully at the cage of chickens Danny was holding. Jake held back a laugh and appeared behind the already scared freshman.

"Yo, I got about twenty people. What next?" Jake said.

"Now us three are going to get Vlad to a pretty weak state. When we do that, we'll get the chickens. When he's scared stiff I'll give him a taste of his own medicine," Randy proudly held up the spray paint can and shook it. Liquid swooshed around in the can and his friends smiled.

"We better hurry, we have less than half an hour until our power wares off. Speaking out which, how are we going to get our powers back afterwards?" Danny realized.

"It should just come back to us. It's our DNA after all," Randy replied and Jake got ready to fight.

"Let's do this!" He said excitedly and took off into the air. He was followed by Danny and Randy—who swung his scarf up to grab onto Vlad's arm. He was shaken around a couple times in Vlad's attempt to get the scarf to let go but he was unsuccessful as Rsndy climbed up.

Jake and Danny came in fist first, Danny's fist glowing green with power, and hit Vlad in the head at the exact same time with as much force and power as they could conjure up.

"Ow!" Vlad hissed and looked at his attackers, the green parts of his eyes glowing much like Danny's does when he gets mad.

"Maybe it's easy for you to pick on one of me, but try attacking an army," At this Vlad split himself into multiple duplicates and Danny took in a sharp breath.

"We're doomed," The trio said in unison.

* * *

 **A/N: You like it? How many of you actually put on the music while reading this? I was playing it while writing it.**

 **So I'm not typically all that good at writing action fights, better at thinking of them. Same usually goes for drawing.**

 **And now, for the moment you've been waiting for ever since this author's note began, AUTHOR'S GAME! What gender do you think I am? Boy or girl?**

 **(Hint: I think this is pretty straight forward. If not just go to my bio.)**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: The end is coming near but I hope you'll all stick around for future stories. I had a couple one-shot revealation ideas and possible Generator Rex stories in the future. Or Danny Phantom and The Loud House crossover. I'm kinda into that show right now too. Oh! And Miraculous Ladybug...**

 **But enough with the future, Clockwork's not in this story. The winners of the author's game are** Ohiocarolina **,** DisneyDreamer **,** The starry eyed **,** CrayonPencil **,** MintBushCat **, and** scharlie151 **.**

 **So if anyone's actually reading this, what do you wanna see a fanfic about next? Here's your options: Ben 10 (the original, not any of the sequels), Danny Phantom, Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja, American Dragon Jake Long, Generator Rex, The Loud House, Miraculous Ladybug,...basically anything that's in my bio under the list of shows that I watch and are obsessed with (because I actually did make a list of every show I've ever watched and ended up with over 140...)**

 **Anyways here's the story!**

* * *

Danny stood—no, floated—in shock for a moment before getting an idea.

"Jake! Follow my lead! Randy, you might wanna get out of the way!" The ghost hybrid called out and his friends did as they were told. Randy stood back far enough to still see and Jake flew over to where Danny was. They both began flying at full speed in circles.

Danny suddenly held out a hand and began firing ecto-blasts at every clone. Jake did the same but with fire. One by one the clones grouped up until they became the original once again.

"I'll be right back," Danny called out, "Keep firing! Randy, you distract Vlad!"

The ninja and the dragon nodded and began doing as they were told as Danny zoomed off to Fenton Works. He became intangible and flew through the floors before he got to the lab. He found a specter deflector and the Fenton Crammer/Specter Shrinker and flew out at full speed.

He was there and back in no time.

Danny flew up from behind Vlad and looked Jake right in the eyes and motioned for him to get out of the way. Then he did the same with Randy. When they moved he turned on the machine.

A bright light came from it and hit Vlad square in the back. He turned around quickly and noticed how he started getting closer and closer to the ground. Vlad was about 3/4 shrunk by the time the machine got really hot and shortened out.

"Nothing likes to go my way, does it?" Danny asked sarcastically and dropped the machine into a nearby dumpster. Now the ghost-dragon-ninja-hybrid was about a foot taller than he was in his human form. _At least he's not taller than every building in Amity_ Danny thought trying to see the glass half-full, so to speak.

Jake smiled, "Aw yeah! We got 'chou now!" The dragon flew up to Vlad and was about to spit fire at him but his enormous tale whacked him in the gut and sent him flying right into the middle of pedestrians in chicken costumes.

"Perfect," He said and got up, "It's time to get out chicken scare on!"

He led the group to where Vlad was and Randy wrapped his scarf around both his and Vlad's eyes just long enough for everyone to get into place. Jake tapped Randy's shoulder telling him to open his eyes. When Vlad's eyes were opened he instantly screamed.

"Chickens! Chickens everywhere!" He called out.

Danny couldn't help it, he began laughing hysterically at his arch nemesis screaming like a toddler at nothing but a couple people in chicken costumes.

Vlad used telekinesis to pick up the people and toss them away. Danny and Jake spotted this and began flying after them. Danny duplicated and was able to split into three versions of himself. He caught six people and Jake caught four—one dangled from his tale.

They set the pedestrians down safely and told them that they could take off the chicken costumes now and head home.

Meanwhile, Randy had thrown three ninja rings at Vlad. He dodged two of them but didn't get out of the way of the third one in time and it cut his arm. Vlad hissed as blood began to drop from the cut and the green specs in his eyes glowed once more.

Randy took a step back at the look Vlad gave him, getting ready to fight. He was charged at and just before he got hit he threw down a smokebomb calling out "Smokebomb!" As he did so. He was engulfed in the red smoke leaving Vlad there coughing it up.

The Ninja reappeared right above Vlad and spiked the bottom of his shoes, attempting a surprise attack. Unlucky for him, Vlad's quick reflexes caught on and just before he was gonna get spiked in the back, he grabbed Randy foot and swung him around a couple times before tossing him into Danny.

The halfa fell down with a sudden _OOF!_ and quickly regained his focus.

"Vlad you little-" He began to shoot an ecto-blast but was forced back by one of Vlad's stronger ones.

How strong? Well let's just say you take Danny's ecto-blast and multiply it by Vlad's ecto-blast and add on Jake and Randy's strength. That's like Dan times eight.

Danny groaned and attempted to get up from the pile of rubble. He put his hand on the back of his head to find that it was bleeding from a large gash. Meanwhile, Vlad's "cut" from Randy's Ninja Rings had healed in a matter of seconds.

Danny tried to get up but instantly became dizzy and fell back down. The ground spun beneath him a bit before he finally just passed out. If he wasn't on some sort of potion he would've changed back by now.

"Danny!" Jake and Randy called out and ran to their friend's aid. Randy tried to remember the art of healing but the moment was too stressful. He didn't do too well under a ton of pressure like this.

Jake suddenly felt power begin to drain from him, "No! Not yet! Danny needs that superhuman healing to survive. Randy, if we turn back, Danny could die for real!"

That was when Randy realized how serious their current situation was and stood up, angrily looking Vlad right into his blood-red/toxic-green eyes.

Without a word he took out his Chaincicle and flung it around a couple times in the air before charging, swinging the weapon around like a lasso.

He threw one end out at Vlad and it wrapped around his waist and cut his side. A deep gash was exposed and the hybrid quickly dropped to the cement. He looked up at Randy as two rings appeared around him. One white, one black.

Vlad stood up and the rings spread quickly as his aura projected. The chain snapped in half and flew off of him.

"This one might take a little longer to heal. No problem. I'll just deal with you two brats until that's done," Vlad said with a sinister smile.

That was when Lao Shi came flying in with Fu on his back.

"Yo, G! Let's hope you've got some healing spell on you 'cause Danny's not look in' too hot!" Jake called out and Fu grabbed a plastic bottle out of who-knows-where.

"Jake, take this! Just poke a hole into the lid and sprey it at Vlad! It should give you your powers back," Fu said as he tossed the bottle of glowing liquid to Jake. The dragon caught it and stuck his claw into its cap.

"Randy! Duck!" He yelled and sprayed the contents of the bottle in Vlad's direction. The hybrid howled in pain as his powers were drained from him. Everyone felt strong once again and Danny changed back.

Vlad was left onto the ground trying to regain his composure as Randy lifted Danny onto Jake's back and they flew off towards the hospital.

"We'll meet you at the Amity Park Medical Hospital!" Jake yelled back at his grandpa and dog before flying off at full speed with a ninja and a ghost boy on his back.

* * *

Danny woke up in the hospital and didn't recognize his surroundings, so he said what any rational person would say in his situation, "What!? Where am I!?"

Jake heard this and busted through the door, being followed by Randy, Sam and Tucker.

Before anyone answered his question he was engulfed in a bone-crushing hug by Sam.

"Don't _ever_ scare me like that again," She said and Danny laughed weakly.

"Noted," He replied simply.

"Dude, that was awesome!" Tucker yelled.

"Really? So I'm gonna assume we beat Vlad," Danny looked over to Jake and Randy who seemed to brighten up at this.

"Yep! Gramps and Fu locked him up in a cage where he'll continuously see holographic images of chickens. I'd feel bad if he didn't just take away out powers and expose us to the world," Jake replied a bit bitterly.

"Speaking of which, Lao Shi was able to make everyone forget about our secret identities. All they know is that The Norissville Ninja, Danny Phantom and the American Dragon saved the day," Randy said and Danny seemed to relax a bit.

That was when he suddenly felt pain in his head, "Did I get hurt pretty bad or something?" He asked as he rubbed the painful spot.

"Yeah. The nurses said that you were healing so quickly that they had to work fast," Tucker replied.

"I'm just glad that my parents don't know my secret anymore. I could tell that my mom didn't really accept me. She acted like it but I could tell that she hated that I was half-ghost. At least now I won't have to see that same look in her eyes any more," Danny said suddenly and it became quiet before Tucker spoke up.

"So...anyone down for a Nasty Burger," He was given a positive response before they all left for the door.

* * *

Danny felt that same sharp pain from before on the back of his head and winced suddenly, "Stupid Masters," He commented through gritted teeth.

"I guess you could say he was pretty _master_ ful," Randy joked earning multiple groans, "You gotta admit, though. His plan was pretty thought out. If I didn't know any better I'd have to assume he was an evil _master_ mind."

The rest of the way to the Nasty Burger was like that. Randy said a lame Vlad joke and either everyone hated it or one of the guys snickered a bit.

Sam was pretty unimpressed, though. She would even comment, "boys," every once in a while. Emphasizing it with an eye-roll.

* * *

 **A/N: I did it! I'm done! The Secret Trio Revealed is complete!**

 **This ending is really bad. I had a great one written out but then about half of this chapter got deleted out of no where.**

 **What a dis _master_!**

 **Get it? Instead of disaster?**

 **I'm gonna stop it with the Vlad puns...**

 **So here's something new! Please make the best Vlad pun you can come up with in the reviews. If at least five people are able to make me laugh then I'll make another chapter that is less intense. An easy-going chapter with no extreme stuff.**

 **Don't worry, it's really easy to make me laugh.**

 **And if you can't think of a Vlad pun, write your favorite quote from any of the three shows featured in The Secret Trio. If you can make me laugh like that then it counts!**

 **R &R to tell me want you think!**

 **I hope to see you on my next story and if you like revealed doc then I would like to recommend a couple of my DP revealed one-shots; 'Micromanagement Alternate Ending' and 'My Ice Core'.**

 **BBBYYYYYEEEEE!**

 **(Thanks for 116 reviews :D)**


	22. THANK YOU! BONUS CHAPTER!

**A/N: Oh my gosh, you guys are hilarious XD. I loved the puns! You most definitely deserve this bonus chapter.**

 **Vlad would be so proud.**

 **I think my favorite one was from Picachuchibi.**

 **This chapter is going to be centered more around the secret trio now that their identities are now kept to them. This is probably gonna be pretty long because you deserve it after the puns XD I'm still laughing.**

 **Haha masterful...**

 **You guys are pun masters (pun _very_ much intended)**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The secret trio, plus Sam, Tucker and Howard, were walking to school. Danny was relieved that he didn't have to deal with Paulina sending him a ton of emails about how cute he was.

He may have wanted to be boyfriend and girlfriend before but now he was fine without her.

Too bad the emails hadn't gone away when the potion came into effect.

 _I should have Tucker fix that._ He thought.

He thought about that for a while before Randy and Jake's laughter snapped him out of his trance. He suddenly jumped a bit and the rest of the group began to laugh with the two.

"You're lucky we snapped you out of your trance. Any longer and you would've been drooling," Jake laughed.

"Yeah, it was pretty funny," Randy continued.

"You should've seen your-" Jake was talking when he was suddenly pushed to the side and ran right into Tucker.

"Hey, Fenton," Danny recognized that voice anywhere.

"What is it, Dash?" Danny looked overly-angry. His eyes flashed green for a moment when he witnessed Jake regaining his balance.

"Guess what day it is," Dash smirked, completely oblivious to what had just happened to Danny's eyes.

Danny sighed, "Wednesday." He quipped knowing what would soon happen to him.

"Yep and you know what that means?" If Dash had smiled any wider, he'd be mistaken for Cheshire Cat. Danny knew exactly what was coming next.

He managed to say a weak, "Wedgie Wednesday," Just as Dash pulled hard onto his underpants almost lifting the halfa up off the ground. Jake and Randy winced, both knowing how one of those felt, and it was anything but good.

Danny yelped and Dash let go. Howard tried not to laugh at Danny's misfortune but couldn't help himself. He cracked up in hysterics and Danny gave the boy an angry glare.

"Zip it Weinerman or you're next," Dash said angrily without even realizing he was on Danny's side when he said that. Howard shut his mouth tight and Dash walked off looking overly-peppy.

"I wonder what's got him in such a good mood...," Randy asked and Danny suddenly gasped.

"Was that supposed to be your ghost sense?" Tucker asked.

"No, I just remembered that, last week, I told Dash that I would give him an autograph," Danny recalled.

Randy looked confused, "Why would he want your autograph?" When he asked this, Jake face palmed.

"Phantom. He means Phantom," Jake clarified and Randy laughed sheepishly.

"I knew that," He smiled awkwardly.

* * *

Jake, Danny, Randy and Tucker headed into the same math class while Sam and Howard headed off to the math class further down the hall. Jake and Randy took their seats but Tucker stopped Danny just outside of the door.

"What's up with you, dude?" He asked worried.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked as he rose an eyebrow.

"Oh come on, you get worked up about the slightest things. Are you okay?" Tucker examined Danny's face.

The ghost boy let out a bit of a smile and said, "Yeah, everything's okay," He tried to reassure but it sounded more like he was trying to convice himself, not Tucker.

There was a couple moments of silence before Danny sighed. He gave up on trying to convince Tucker he was 'just fine', "I guess I'm just a little upset about what's happened over the past few days. My parents didn't seem all that stoked about learning my secret...," He paused and took a deep breath before continuing once again, "The way my mom looked at me when I told her...it was as if she didn't want this to be happening. She didn't accept me. Do you know how hard it is to see that!?" Danny shifted his weight and blinked trying to hold back any tears that were about to fall from his eyes, "She didn't want me to be a ghost. I think... I think she hated me..."

Tucker chose his words carefully before responding, "Dude, you know that can't be true, right? Your parents love you," He put a reassuring hand on Danny's shoulder, who lightly brushed it back off.

"You don't understand..." Danny trailed off and looked down, covering his face with his Raven-black bangs. He took a deep breath before walking into his classroom with Tucker following behind.

They sat down just as the second bell rang and class began.

The teacher began the lesson and a note was passed over to Danny. He opened up the crumpled paper and read it.

 _What's the plan for lunch?_ Was written in Jake's handwriting.

Before the first bell had rung, the group had decided that they were going to go to Lao Shi's place to check and see if everything from the previous day had been reversed.

 _You wanna get food before we go or should we just head straight there?_ Danny replied and folded the small piece of paper hamburger style and tossed it back over to Jake. About 30 seconds passed before Danny got another note sent back to his desk.

 _Let's get food first. You may not need to eat as much but the rest of us need our food. Then we can head over to Gramp's shop so we can check up on everything._ Jake replied and Danny faced him, then nodded with a small smile. Jake smiled back and Danny turned his attention back to the lesson.

* * *

After a long day of school, lunch came around and the group waited in line to get food. The line was pretty long that day considering it was the one day that the cafeteria food was actually edible.

It was still bad, but edible.

They paid for their lunch and sat down outside on their table near the tree.

"So you guys wanna come with us to Gramp's place?" Jake asked, referring to Tucker, Sam and Howard.

"Anywhere that Danny goes, we go," Tucker said with a proud smile. Sam rolled her eyes at how proud Tucker was when he had said that.

"Yeah we'll come too," Sam said clarifying what Tucker had meant and took a bite of her salad. She swollowed and spoke up once again, "I don't see why you guys are so worried though. Don't you think that if the potion didn't work, at least someone would be acting weird right now?"

Danny nodded agreeingly, "Wes has been acting a little strange lately, but then again he acted like that before the whole Vlad incident," He looked back to see a ginger-haired kid in a basketball jersey holding up a picture of Danny Phantom and talking to his friends.

The whole group followed his gaze and sent Wes confused looks. When the basketball player noticed them looking at him he suddenly shrunk a bit and started talking quieter than before.

"We ready to head out?" Randy asked changing the group's attention to him.

Howard jammed the rest of his food into his mouth and said a hard-to-understand, "Yes."

When everyone else decided that it was time they got up and threw away their trash. Danny, Randy and Jake ran off to go transform and they were followed by their friends for rides there.

* * *

Once they got there the trio walked in before changing back. They assumed that Fu had heard them coming in because he came walking in with a strange device, being followed slowly by Lao Shi.

"Uh, Fu, what's that?" Jake asked bending down to touch it but Fu pulled it away.

"Ah, ah, ah, don't touch. You could lose your memory," Fu said backing up a bit and Jake subconsciously did the same with extra caution.

Danny spotted an old computer in the corner of the room and started heading towards it, motioning Tucker to follow him. No one noticed him as he had Tucker hack into a certain popular girl's emails until Sam spoke up, "Um, what do you two think you're doing?" She walked towards them.

Everyone else met her gaze and watched as the trio looked at the computer, each with different expressions. Sam had a disgusted look, Danny had a small smirk on his face and Tucker looked slightly jealous.

"Diddo on what Sam said," Randy commented as he made his way over.

"Nothing much. Just hacking into Paulina's emails," Danny said watching Tucker's hands fly across the keyboard.

"...Why?" Randy asked.

"She sent me a ton of emails telling me about how she 'loves' me and wants to marry me. I want to delete them so she doesn't question it now that her mind's been erased," Danny replied and sighed in releaf when the final email was deleted.

"Speaking of suspicions, how has everyone been acting towards you three?" Lao Shi spoke up.

"Pretty normal if you don't count Wes. But, then again, he always acts weird around me," Danny responded thinking back to what he saw at lunch.

Howard then decided to contribute to the conversation, "Great! Let's go get some ice cream to celebrate!"

Everyone gave him an 'are you kidding me?' Look and Howard, being the type of person he is, got defensive.

"What!? It'll be fun! I thought we were done here," He whined a bit.

Randy rolled his eyes with a small smile, "Is there a way we can see for sure?"

Fu thought for a moment, "Actually, kid, I think there is. Follow me," the talking dog led everyone into the back room where the same cauldren from before sat in the middle of the room. He started pouring ingredients into the cauldren. Some looked edible, some looked like the lunch at Casper High. It was mixed together with a metal spoon and they knew it was ready when a puff of smoke suddenly erupted from the mixture.

They all hovered above it as an image appeared of Maddie, Jack, Trixie, Spud, Johnathan, Susan, Hailey, Howard, Sam, Tucker and Wes. One by one the images of people appeared.

Danny visibly froze as his parents appeared first.

 _They still know?_ He thought. His mind began to race with thoughts and flashbacks to earlier that week.

 _"Sweetie, you know we love you, right?"_

 _Acceptance_

 _"You never seemed to love...me."_

 _Doubt_

 _"Danny, we are so sorry."_

 _Acceptance_

 _"No! I can't cry!"_

 _Pain_

 _Doubt_

Danny's world spun. His eyes flickered between an angry green to a soft, sad, baby blue. He didn't know how to feel. His heart raced so fast it could do laps past Sonic. (Bad analogy but you get the idea)

"Danny?" Sam waved her hand in front of his now toxic green eyes that were outlined with tears.

The halfa took a step back from everything, transformed, and flew off intangibly. He flew through the sky, the cool autumn breeze drying up his tears and sending an unfamiliar shiver down his spine.

He was flying faster than he had realized and, with his vision all messy because of his tears, he didn't realize that he had crashed through the window of Fenton Works right into his own bedroom.

* * *

Maddie stopped what she was doing when she heard the crash come from upstairs.

"Jack!? I think there's an intruder in the house," she called for her husband and heald up a broom that was laying against the wall. Just as she was about to charge upstairs her son, in ghost form, came walking down with small cuts on his face from the glass.

Maddie's eyes filled with tears when she saw her son, "Are you okay?" She asked the obvious.

"Yeah...just confused," Danny fought back tears as he began talking once more, refusing to make eye-contact.

Maddie lifted an eyebrow and Danny decided that he had to tell her. It was either now or never.

The halfa took a deep breath before talking, "Mom, I don't want you to lie to me to make me feel better. I want you to be fully honest with me. I know when you're lying so please tell me how you feel about..." He paused and took one more deep breath, "how you feel about me."

Maddie took a moment to find her voice and, once she did, it was shaky and sad, "Honestly? At first I didn't want to believe it. To believe that my son was something that I despise. But I've had a lot of time to think about it while you were at school and I realized that you're not something that I despise. You're my son, and I love you whether you're a human, a ghost, or something in between."

Danny smiled and walked over to give his mom a hug, "Thanks mom. You're the best."

They shared their hug for a minute before Danny let go, "I'd better get back to school," He said and Maddie nodded in agreement.

"Love you, sweetie," She smiled genuinely.

"Love you too," Danny couldn't help but feel the joy passing through him as he left the house and suddenly burst up into the air.

His scratch marks had healed from the glass and he felt a huge weight fall off of his shoulders.

He flew through the afternoon sky with a smile that refused to leave his face.

 _...Acceptance..._

That was until Dash called for him from below begging for his autograph.

* * *

 **A/N: This took WAY longer than I had intended. I am so honking sorry! You don't even know how bad I feel!**

 **I wanted to take some time to thank everyone who reviewed this story:**

 **CrayonPencil, MintBushCat, s0103342, QueenofHearts7378, Guest, Toxic Fiend, Danny Fowl the Ranger, Pichuchibi, FaHa, ShunBenitoite, Guest, Nightmare of Bloodclan, Some Weird Chick, Ghost getter 1, Lilyqz, Littleladybug2, Disneydreamer, FairlyFlaire, FangSnowLotus, Farana123, Mimi1012, Guest, Theponyfangirl, EchoesInTheNight, scharlie151, Barely Existent, xiaotianwang1234, OverlordChocolate, The starry eyed, Guest, Ohiocarolina, InfernalFox, Jem, and Guest (who I am going to proofread this chapter for since you want me to fix my spelling).**

 **Thanks to every single person who helped me to get 125 reviews and making this my most popular story. I am truely greatful!**

 **Yes I know I gave you more feels than I had said I would but I just watched the finale of RWBY Volume 3 and I'm in the mood for the feels.**

 **I cried.**

 **Poor Pirrha...**

 **And Yang...**

 **And Penny...**

 **ANYWAYS! I'm gonna do the last ever Author's Game (for this story, that is)! In honor of RWBY, who do you think my favorite character is?**

 **(Hint: I mentioned her name above and she's blonde. A quick Google search might help if you haven't watched RWBY before).**

 **Thanks again so much for reading and reviewing on my story. You're all so nice and I hope you have a fabulous summer!**


End file.
